Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged
by mcomics
Summary: Dark Naruto. Strong Naruto. Smart Naruto. Small Harem. Rated M for language, graphic violence, and any possible future actions between legal consenting adults. Naruto will leave Konoha and will only fend for himself and those that follow him, everyone else is below him. Read and please leave constructive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged

This story is one I am going to be working on to get the creative juices flowing when I can't think of stuff for my original stories and characters. I will also possibly incorporate my own characters into this story at different points in time. This story, well first chapter, is from Hooked Reader who stopped writing a long time ago and gave the story to me. There will be a harem of Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, and maybe one more if I decide too.

Naruto will be darker in this story and a lot stronger. Rated M for violence, language, and future actions of adults of legal age (18+).

Naruto will be 17 and the clan heirs are going to all be 16, Hana/Yugao/Anko will be18/19/19. The sensei are each 21. This story begins after the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exams.

Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once. I own nothing of Naruto or any of the other outside sources I pull from. The only thing I own are my original character, if they even show up in here.

"People Speaking"

" _People Thinking"_

'Writing'

" **Demon/Biju/Higher Beings Speaking"**

" _ **Those guys thinking"**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashbacks_

*Coughing and Sound Effects*

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Can you train me for the finals?" Naruto asked his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Ninja.

"No Naruto I can't. You are going against Neji Hyuga, a fellow Konoha-nin and a prodigy from his clan. You have no chance to beat him whatsoever. Sasuke needs to be trained so he can control the curse mark but also so he can beat his opponent who happens to be a homicidal jinchuriki. Sasuke also has the Sharingan so I need to help him master it. But don't worry, I found a good substitute teacher for you…" Kakashi trailed off as Ebisu appeared.

"The closet pervert?! He can't teach for shit!" Naruto growled out in anger.

"Now see here you little fucking demo- err brat! I am no pervert, and I am a great teacher." Ebisu spat back as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Naruto you can either learn under Ebisu or try to find your own sensei." Kakashi said as he used a **shunshin** to leave.

-Around the Corner-

"Hayate-nii, can you train Naruto-kun please?" Asked a purple haired and teary eyed girl. This was Yugao Uzuki, a newly promoted Jonin.

"Sure Yugao-chan, *cough* I wouldn't mind having a *cough* student to teach kenjutsu too." Said Hayate Gekkou, a sick and frail looking man who carried a katana on his left hip. Even though this 21-year old looked frail and weak he had an air of strength around him.

"Yaayyy! Now go see him and offer your help. I have a mission with Hana-chan and Anko-chan." Yugao said as she used a **shunshin** to leave and prepare for her mission with her two best friends.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was currently walking to a deserted and far off training ground that no one uses anymore. But when he got there he used a few hand-signs and the whole area shimmered before a beautiful mansion appeared in the center with a small vegetable garden in the back, a fruit tree orchard to the right, flower bed all around the house, an orchard of different looking trees (chakra trees). There was also a small lake nearby with a large waterfall coming off of a rock-face. Around the entire area was a large 30-foot fence that had a locked gate with a swirl as the lock. Naruto cut his hand and unlocked the gate. Upon walking in Naruto had a small smile as he remembered how he got this dream home.

 _-Begin Flashback-_

 _A 5 year old Naruto was running down an alley, well that was until he hit a dead-end. Behind him was the glow of torches and the sounds of metal hitting buildings and stumbling people. Soon enough Naruto saw a group of men appear, carrying torches and knives and saws and broken pipes. These people started getting closer to Naruto._

" _There's the *hic* the demon!" shouted one drunk mobster._

" _Getthim!" a few others slurred at the same time. Some people threw their knives or other light weapons/objects at the innocent little boy. These weapons then got embedded into Naruto's arms, legs, and chest. Little Naruto couldn't even make a noise as he went into shock. The people then approached slowly, ready to torture and even possibly kill the container of the Kyubi. Four of the mobsters had saws, and these four then sawed off Naruto's legs and arms at the knees and elbows. Then those with the torches cauterized the wounds so Naruto wouldn't bleed out quickly. After that was taken care of, knives were stabbed into Naruto and torn out at angles, leaving him cut open and bleeding profusely. Lastly the people with pipes shoved one down Naruto's throat to hold him like he was upside down on a metal pike. Another pipe was used to break Naruto's ribs and prop them open so that his lungs, heart, and other organs were available to the world. After this was taken care of the mobsters then left to go back to drinking._

 _Unfortunately, or fortunately, Naruto didn't die. He did black out from the pain though, but after everything was done. When he blacked out he entered his mind, and upon doing so came face to face with the large gates that held back the Kyubi. Naruto could see the outline of a sleeping Kyubi and even saw the chakra (or red energy as what he considered it at the time) leaving the cage and entering him._

" _Wha-what is going on?" Little Naruto cried out, which happened to wake up the Kyubi._

" _ **Urgh, dammit you little shit. You woke me up! And you are injured and need my chakra which that fucking seal steals from me. Why the fuck are you here!"**_ _Kyubi growled out in anger._

" _I-I'm sorry…I don't know what's going on. The last thing I remember is pain…lots and lots of pain. Who are you?" Naruto said as he wiped his tears away and looked up at the giant fox._

" _ **Me? I am the Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. I am the strongest biju and my power can reshape continents!"**_ _Kyubi announced himself._

" _That's your name? That's not a name, it's just some stupid title. Now tell me your name you big fur ball!" Naruto said, starting to growl. Soon he and Kyubi were in a staring match._

" _ **I will tell you my name when you earn it brat. You haven't earned my respect yet."**_ _Kyubi said with a smirk as he and Naruto were still staring._

" _Fine, you big ball of fluff." Naruto pouted, which amused the Kyubi because most people would be scared of the fox. Suddenly the whole area started to change and the gates went away. What appeared was a collar on the Kyubi and a field of large oak trees and a lake that made Kyubi look like a regular sized fox._

" _ **What did you do? Why did you change this?"**_ _Kyubi said in shock._

" _Well, I know I'm not awake and not passed on so I guessed I was in my head. So I decided to make this place look better. I also did this for two other reason, 1) because I want to earn your trust and this is the first step, 2) because now you can make sure I don't get stuck in those weird image things that I have been in before because of some ninja." Naruto said, sounding oddly mature for his age. But before Kyubi could figure out why, Naruto was awoken by a loud scream._

 _Back in the real world a group of three girls accompanied by a grown woman were the witnesses of what happened to Naruto. They were walking by when the brown haired girl and her mother smelled blood, this caused them to stop and look around. That's when they saw the blonde haired boy and the three girls screamed. The grown woman ordered one of the girls to go get the Hokage while she went to the boy. The grown woman pulled the boy off of the pipe and pulled the other pipes out of his chest. After she did that Naruto fully woke up and first looked to his limbs to see that they actually grew back and then he noticed there were people around him, a grown woman and a brown haired girl who looked a year older than him and a dark purple haired girl that looked two years older._

" _Uhh…wh-who are you people? What are you doing here? And please don't hurt me!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly scrambled backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him._

" _Well runt, we aren't going to hurt you, we just found you and I decided to help. Yugao-chan will be back soon with the Hokage so you can be fully healed. But my name is Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head of the Inuzuka Clan. This girl here is my eldest child and only daughter, also currently the clan heir. Her name is Hana Inuzuka. Next to Hana is her friend Anko Mitarashi." Tsume introduced the group. Naruto calmed down a little bit but was still nervous but decided to not be rude._

" _H-hello Tsume-obaa (Aunt Tsume), Hana-chan, and Anko-chan. M-my name is N-Naruto Uzu-Uzumaki." The young boy introduced himself to the group, earning a smile and small blush from the two girls and a little smile from Tsume as she saw the boy was doing okay after his incident. Just then the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, appeared with a girl around the same age as Anko but with a lighter shade of purple hair._

" _Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to the old man. Tsume and the girls were amused by the little orphan boy calling one of the most powerful ninja alive gramps._

" _I-I'm so sorry Naruto…" Hiruzen started sadly, getting a strange look from everybody. But before anyone could say anything the old man made shadow clones and used a_ _ **shunshin**_ _to bring everyone to a long forgotten training ground._

" _Naruto, before you say anything let me explain. The same goes for you four." Hiruzen started with a sad tone to his voice earning nods from the five people in front of him._

" _Naruto, due to what has been going on with the civilian council I have had to lie to you about your parents every time you ask. Every time you asked I put $10,000 (A/N Ryo and USD will use the same symbol. 10 Ryo equals 1USD.) and some jutsu into a scroll. I am done lying, consequences be damned. In these two scrolls you will find a total of $2,860,000, 16 jutsu, 5 weapons, and 10 books to teach you certain skills. I will help you train with a shadow clone but I will also have one of my most trusted Anbu train you. Not only that but this training ground I have given to you and I am having another trusted Anbu come here tomorrow to help build a new home for you. I am doing this now because my old heart can't stand to hurt you any longer. Within the scroll are some personal jutsu and letters from your parents along with pictures of them both separately and together and when your mother had you in her belly. I understand if you cannot forgive me, but I hope you do." Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he teared up, as did Hana, Yugao, Anko, and Naruto._

" _Hokage-samae, are you going to tell him about the other thing as well?" Tsume asked, holding back any clue of tears._

" _Do you me-mean the big fur ball Kyubi in my mind?" Naruto asked curiously, wiping away his tears._

" _H-how did you learn about the fox?" Both of the adults asked in shock._

" _Well I met him after the villagers hurt me last night. He doesn't seem that bad. I mean his red energy stuff helps me heal faster and he didn't seem like a monster-y killing machine." Naruto said._

" _Well, just be careful and don't let him out of the seal. That could kill you or you could be taken over by him. Also don't tell anyone else about him, that goes for you three as well because it is a village secret of the highest level." Hiruzen said._

" _Uhm, Jiji, what about my parents?" Naruto asked._

" _You may tell who you please but they cannot tell anyone, that secret is yours and only you can share it." Hiruzen told the boy. After this the old Hokage gave the small boy a hug before going back to do his paper work._

" _So uhm…Hana-chan, Anko-chan, and…uhm?" Naruto started but realized he didn't know the last girls name._

" _Oh I'm Yugao Uzuki, I'm friends with Hana and Anko."_

" _Well Yugao-chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a foxy grin, making the three girls blush at how cute he looked to them._

" _So would you three like to go play ninja or something?" Naruto asked excitedly._

" _Well, Naruto I am sure that they would love to but I need to take them shopping first. But you can come join us." Tsume offered with a gentle smile._

" _Okay!" Naruto said excitedly and happy to finally have some friends. This day is when Naruto Uzumaki bought his orange jumpsuit, much to the dismay of the ladies with him. They let him buy it but he had to buy a few more ninja style clothes after he became a genin._

 _(A/N: Naruto also knows Tenzo/Yamato because he helped with building the house and some of the trees along with the lake and rock face and waterfall. There will be some flashbacks to the training and jutsu Naruto went through a little later.)_

 _-End Flashback-_

Hayate Gekkou snuck in behind Naruto, thinking he was still unnoticed by the young blonde.

"You can come out now and drop the camouflage, I can smell you and feel your chakra." Naruto calmly said, surprising Hayate.

"My my, you are a sharp one Naruto-san. Yugao-chan wasn't lying, you are good. And all three said you were one of a kind, never thought that would be so accurate." Hayate said, surprisingly without a cough.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Naruto asked, having his guard up.

"Well, I am Hayate Gekkou, one of the best kenjutsu users in Konoha. I am a friend and rival of Yugao-chan and friends with Hana and Anko as well. Yugao-chan specifically asked me to train you. And I already know about your burden, I am a jonin afterall." Hayate said, again without a cough.

"R-really? She asked you to help me?" Naruto asked, still shocked that his friends would do so much for him.

"Yeah, so I need to know what you know already." Hayate said, still wondering about his cough disappearing.

"Sure, and also I know who you are now, and the reason you aren't coughing is because the fuinjutsu around here eliminates all ailments people have as well as my plants keep the air cleaner than the civilians do for the village so there are no irritants. You should cough at all or at least as much when you go back to the village." Naruto said, shocking Hayate.

"Alright so what do you know from all the ninja skills?" Hayate questioned.

"Ninjutsu: **Shadow Clone, Multi-Shadow Clone, Shunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kunai Shadow Clone, Shuriken Shadow Clone,** and the rest are clan jutsu I have yet to master. One of them I need to find Jiraiya to help teach me it. Genjutsu: none, but I cannot be put under one. Taijutsu: no real style, I have mixed bits and pieces of the basic academy style with some of the ones I have in scrolls like the Hummingbird Style and the Wolf Style among others. Fuinjutsu: I am level 5 with my seals based on the Uzumaki seal grading level. This places me at the level of an average jonin. I do not know kenjutsu or the use of any weapon as I do not have a teacher to guide me in the steps, but I do have 5 weapons to learn with. 1 is a katana, 1 is a claymore, 1 is a battle axe and hammer mixed together, 1 is a pair of special gloves, and the last is a secret that is sealed in a high level fuinjutsu that I cannot yet get it." Naruto informed the jonin.

"Do you know the training benefit from the **Shadow Clone**?" Hayate asked, amazed at what Naruto knew.

"Yeah, I use it to study scrolls and practice my jutsu already." Naruto informed the man.

"Wonderful, we are going to up the amount from now on. And we will also find Jiraiya to help teach you as well. How far along are you on chakra control?" Hayate asked his new student.

"I can climb trees or any flat surface but I can't do anything else." Naruto fumed.

"Alright, well I have a basic plan to follow for now. I need you to create 300 clones. 150 to practice water walking, 50 to read this kenjutsu scroll and practice the beginner katas, 25 to practice the **Chameleon Jutsu** , 25 to practice the **Transparent Escape** , and 50 to practice your affinity." Hayate said. The man noticed the chakra trees and walked over to one before pulling out his katana and slicing the tree to pieces.

"Wh-why did you destroy my tree?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because we needed chakra paper and the tree is the source of said paper. We are going to be using the raw form so it will work but will change the tree material itself instead of wat normal chakra paper does. If there is an affinity to fire then it will turn to charcoal, wind shreds it, lightning blackens it in jagged streaks, earth will cause the tree to become clay-like, and water will cause it to get soggy and sprout." Hayate said as he sealed all of the slices except for 2 into a sealing scroll for Naruto. Hayate then demonstrated and his turned to shredded saw dust before turning into a pile of coal.

"See I am wind with a small affinity to fire. Now your turn." Hayate handed the last piece to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and concentrated on sending chakra into the piece. Naruto's paper then shredded into large pieces before being shredded again into small coarse particles. Then one pile of debris grew soaked and a small sapling started to sprout with a clay like material forming underneath. The second pile then shot through the air with sparks flying from them.

"Well…that was different. You are a wind for your primary, and really highly too. Then you have water and earth and lightning for your secondary affinities almost as strong as a low chunin's primary affinity." Hayate said in shock.

"Hmm. That is sweet!" Naruto exclaimed and making the 300 clones. All the clones went to do their jobs, except for the ones to train his affinities. Those 50 remained behind.

"Alright I want 10 on each element. That leaves 10 leftover. I want 2 to focus on trying to mix wind and earth, 2 on wind and water, and 2 on wind and lightning. The last 4 I want to meditate and focus on coursing one of the elements around the body as a sort of shield or armor." Naruto ordered his clones. This impressed Hayate with how Naruto was pushing himself.

"So Hayate-sensei, what will I be doing now?" Naruto asked his new teacher. Hayate just smirked and chuckled before answering.

"Well, Naruto, you are going to go through hell with physical training. You are going to run 5 laps around the area, do 50 pushups, 50 crunches, 25 heel raises, 5 laps, 30 pull ups, 50 reverse crunches, 50 jump squats, and then 3 laps of all out sprinting with no slowing down." Hayate ordered, upon which Naruto paled at the task he had to do, even more so when Hayate pulled out a set of body weights which put even more weight on his entire body (15 pounds on each limb and 20 on his torso).

"D-damn you Hayate-sensei. You are a f-fucking slave driver!" Naruto slowly cursed at his sensei from his position on the ground. Hayate just laughed at his student before removing the weights from his body.

"Naruto, only wear these weights when training so that way your body can recover better after training. Now I want you to do this every morning but double the amount of clones working on your affinities. All of this should be done before noon. Then in the afternoon we will spar so I can help improve your technique and form. Lastly you will have the day after we spar to yourself." Hayate told the tired blonde.

"Yes sir sensei!" Naruto then hopped up and cracked his back.

"Hey sensei, can you show me where the best ninja shop is?" Naruto asked Hayate, wanting to get some better tools but also to finally buy real ninja clothing.

"Sure thing." Hayate said before he took Naruto to the store. A few minutes later they appeared in an alley in front of a hidden store. Thanks to the Kyubi and Naruto working together when he was younger the genjutsu on the store has no effect on Naruto who walks right in.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Bear Claw Weapons Shop!" Came the deep voice of a big bear of a man at the counter. The man looked to be about 6'7" and almost 300 pounds of pure condensed muscle. He had scars covering his head and arms from what Naruto could see.

"Uhm…hello, I was wondering if I could get some tools I need for the Chunin Exam finals in a month time." Naruto mentioned to the man.

"Certainly young Naruto, and yes I know who you are. Prankster and master of stealth, those were enjoyable seeing those damn civilians and stupid ninja suffer your pranks. And my name is Chikyu Senshi." The now named Chikyu bellowed and introduced himself.

"Oh and I need to get a new outfit as well, something more ninja-like and practical." Naruto said as Chikyu guided him around the store. Chikyu told Naruto that everything would be on the house for this first visit and then the rest will be half to full price. When Naruto heard this he was amazed.

Naruto then went and grabbed some more fuinjutsu supplies and practice sets on different seals. After that Naruto emptied his weapon pouches of all his old kunai and shuriken, which he gave to Chikyu to use as scrap metal to reuse. Naruto then got a set of 200 kunai and 100 shuriken with an additional 50 senbon and a roll of ninja-wire, all of which was made of chakra conducting metal. After all the tools Naruto then walked over to the clothing to find a new outfit. Naruto found a set of clothes he liked and it consisted of: a dark black trench coat with a hood that covers the face, a dark forest green shirt with a tight mesh layer sewn into the shirt, a pitch black pair of Anbu pants with excessive pockets, and a pair of black combat boot/sandals.

"Hey Chikyu-san, I want about 4 more copies of this outfit. I want each of them to have a blood red Uzumaki Swirl on the back of the trench coat and shirt, a dark orange stripe on the side of each leg, and a dark ocean blue trim around the edge of the trench coat." Naruto said as he walked up with the outfit in his arms.

"Sure thing Naruto-san, I will have them ready in a week. And I will also throw in 2 free copies of this outfit but in the training mode. This means that the clothes will have weights built in and will increase every time the movement gets easy for you. The training outfit will also restrict your chakra which will make you have to focus harder and will end up improving you chakra control even more." Chikyu said as he packaged up all of Naruto's goods and placed the order for the outfits.

"Thanks old man! It means a lot to me, so I guarantee that I will always come back for anything I need." Naruto bowed to Chikyu before he turned to leave. But in doing so he bumped into someone and they both fell. Chikyu was openly laughing at the incident.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said before looking at the person.

"It's alright Naruto. It aint nothing but a little bump." Tenten said.

"Yeah, alright." Naruto said as he stood up and helped Tenten get up. Tenten then saw what Naruto was wearing and blushed because of the drastic change in clothing making Naruto look more mature.

"So whatcha doing here Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Well I live in the house up stairs and this is my family store." Tenten replied.

"Whoa, really? No wonder you are so good with weapons." Naruto told the young weapons mistress. Naruto then told the family good bye and left for his house to get ready for his next day of training.

End of Chapter 1

Next chapter will cover at least half way through the month of training or all the way up to before the chunin exam finals begin.

Let me know what y'all think. Also please check out my own personal comics that I am making myself entirely from scratch! Have a great one and see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged

Alright, chapter 2 now. I got 34 follows and 20 favorites sweet!

To NarutoKushina, first thanks for being my first review! Secondly, I might add TenTen, still deciding on if I want to add an extra girl or not. But I didn't add Kurenai because I like her with Asuma. I do not plan on bringing back his parents, currently, but that may change later on. Hayate only sees Yugao as a sister in my story, I am going to have him wind up with someone else, probably Samui from Kumo. That's all I am going to say, but this will get a hell of a lot darker.

This chapter is the month of training, meeting Jiraiya, and ends right before the Chunin Exam Finals.

"People Speaking"

" _People Thinking"_

'Writing'

" **Demon/Biju/Higher Beings Speaking"**

" _ **Those guys thinking"**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashbacks_

*Coughing and Sound Effects*

CHAPTER 1: Going Through Hell

It has been a week since Naruto started training under the swordsman Hayate Gekko, and every morning Naruto has done the exercises and training that he was told to. Then every afternoon Naruto would spar with Hayate, slowly but surely improving his form. But today was different, Naruto finished his training but Hayate told him that they won't be sparing for the next 2 weeks because Hayate had to go to the Land of Iron on a mission. So now Naruto is walking around the village, heading to the Inuzuka compound to find Hana since Yugao went on the mission with Hayate and Anko is busy training with Ibiki for better torture tactics.

"Ugh dammit, no training for two weeks! What a drag….ah shit I sounded like Shikamaru!" Naruto grumbled as he walked through Konoha.

"Hmmm maybe Tsume-oba can spar with me, or Hana-chan will…That would be fun. But what could I do to make Hana-chan really put her all in…hmmm?" Naruto wondered out loud before he got a mischievous foxlike smirk. Naruto walked up to the Inuzuka compound and hopped over the fence and snuck up onto the roof. But when he got up there he was met with a flick to his forehead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing runt? You still don't have better senses than me and neither can you hide that well. Now get your ass downstairs!" Tsume playfully growled at Naruto.

"Okay Oba-chan. So would you spar with me later so I can get some more training in?" Naruto asked as he hopped off of the roof.

"Sure, we can spar now, and then after Hana gets home you two can spar and go on a date." Tsume said teasing the blonde. All Naruto could do was blush at the thought of dating Hana, his first friend and crush. Seeing Naruto's reaction Tsume just laughed before she threw a punch at Naruto, catching him off guard.

"Come on Naruto-kun you have to be prepared when you are fighting. Being ready for anything is a necessity. Or maybe you want to be all bruised and hurt so Hana could play a sexy nurse for you." Tsume lectured and teased again causing Naruto to actually pass out from the images in his head of Hana in one of those really skimpy nurse roleplaying outfits.

"Oh poor Naru-kun, well guess I will just have to lay him on the couch. Then when Hana-chan gets home in an hour I can tease them both until they finally become a damn couple." Tsume said as she dragged Naruto inside and placed him on the couch.

When Naruto awoke, the first thing he saw was a mass of brown silky hair in his face and felt a pair of legs under his head. However he couldn't pretend to sleep for long as Hana slapped his chest when she noticed he was up.

"What the Naruto-kun! Why are you training so hard you pass out? You don't need to try and kill yourself through training!" Hana scolded the blonde.

"Uhhhmmm….Hana-chan, I didn't pass out from training…it was something else." Naruto mumbled out, blushing. Tsume could't hold it in any longer and started to giggle and then laugh at the two teens.

"What's so funny Kaa-chan?" Hana asked confused. Tsume whispered what she said to Naruto into Hana's ear, which caused the young Inuzuka to blush before burying her face into Naruto's chest. This only made the matriarch of the clan laugh harder because Naruto's face was now pressed against Hana's cleavage, causing both teens to blush a deep red. Tsume kicked both of them out and told Hana's nin-kin to not allow them to come back to the compound until after sun down.

"So, uhm, Hana-chan…where do you want to go?" Naruto nervously asked his date, trying to sound calm.

"Uhm, let's have a picnic! We can grb some stuff from a few restaurants and then go eat by the lake." Hana said with a blush, feeling both nervous and excited.

"That's an awesome idea! And I know just the place to go to!" Naruto said, about to take off for Ichiraku Ramen. That was, until Hana grabbed his collar and held him back.

"Nuh-uh Naruto-kun, we are not getting Ichiraku again! We can stop by it after we go to other places. Remember, ramen isn't a food to be eaten often, only every once in a while." Hana told him, before walking towards the section of the village were the clan owned stores and restaurants were located.

"So which restaurants are we going to stop by?" Naruto asked, knowing better than trying to win against Hana. She may look less feral and calmer than her clan-mates, but Naruto learned that she is by far more vicious and dangerous than all of them when she is mad.

 _-Flashback-_

 _A 7 year old Naruto was dragging Hana to Ichiraku Ramen, for the fourth time that week, and it was only Wednesday. Hana, wanting to be a medic and veterinarian, knew how bad the junk food is and grew a tic-mark on her head._

" _Hold up Naruto Uzumaki." Hana growled out, this stopped Naruto cold because she never used his last name unless she was mad._

" _Uh…uhm…whats wrong Hana-chan?" Naruto asked._

" _You know you can't keep eating that junk." Hana said flatly. Instead of replying young Naruto took off for the stall, believing if he got their before she caught him then they would eat there. Hana however caught him and punched him with an uppercut to the jaw before she grew her claws and threatened to make him even shorter if he tried to go to Ichiraku for the next month. Naruto complied and Hana went back to smiling and brought the blonde with her to the Akimichi family grill._

 _-Flashback_ End-

"Well we are going to stop by the Akimichi's Blazing Oak Grill to pick up some medium rare steaks and bean & rice patties, then the Yamanaka's Edible Plants salad bar to get some healthy vegetables, then the Shining Tiger for some fish and crayfish, and lastly the old Senju Orchards to get some fresh apples and peaches and maybe some blackberries too." Hana said as she walked with Naruto, both of them subconsciously started holding hands while she talked. Once they realized they both blushed but neither let go.

Thankfully Naruto and Hana both had skill with sealing fuinjutsu and sealing scrolls so all the food was stored right when it was prepared and would not cool down so it would be nice and hot and perfectly ready when they get to the lake for their date. Naruto ended up caring all the scrolls in his pockets since his new outfit had many more pockets. This also allowed Naruto to hide a bouquet of roses, lilies, daisies, and tulips held together by a small morning glory vine in full bloom.

Now the young, unofficial, couple were walking to Naruto's hidden home. Hana wrapped her arm around Naruto's, which made the blonde blush more. Naruto then decided to make Hana blush more, so he pulled out the bouquet, which left the girl speechless and blushing a deep red.

"Naruto-kun, these are so beautiful." Hana said softly.

"Just like you." Naruto replied, causing both to blush as they walked down to the lake, with Hana slowly growing a large smile because of Naruto. Naruto set up a large blanket and the food, leaving Hana standing there blushing and smiling and daydreaming about future dates with Naruto.

"Hana-chan, you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna join me?" Naruto asked with his foxy smile, snapping Hana out of her daze. Hana then sat down next to Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So what would you like first?" Naruto asked his date as he laid out all the food.

"Hmm, I want the steak first." Hana decided so Naruto grabbed the juicy steaks for them to eat first. It was quite as they were eating, but they sat shoulder to shoulder. Then Naruto cut himself a fairly large slice from his steak and got about half of it in his mouth when Hana got the other half in her mouth and took it from him with a smirk.

"If you wanted a kiss you didn't have to steal my steak Hana-chan." Naruto said with a fake pout. Hana quickly said sorry before she leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss on the lips before pulling away with a large blush. Then the couple ate the fish and crayfish, which was a source of laughter. They were laughing at each other and themselves as they were sucking the meat out of the crayfish tail. Then they brought out the bean and rice patties, the salads, and the fruit. Naruto mixed them all together creating a very rich and tasty salad before giving some to Hana and himself. That ate in silence for a few minutes until they were done and then Naruto laid back and wrapped his arms around Hana's waist. Hana then aid down on the blanket next to Naruto and gave him a quick peck before they both fell asleep for a little nap.

About 15 minutes later the two woke up, blushing at the situation where Hana was laying on top of Naruto with their arms wrapped around each other. They quickly jumped up, both red in the face and completely embarrassed yet happy.

"So...uhm Hana-chan, would you like to go for a swim?" Naruto asked as he took his shirt and sandals off. Hana, not trusting her voice, nodded yes before going behind the bushes and trees to change into the bikini she had in a storage scroll.

-Time Skip: Couple Hours, sun is setting now-

Naruto was walking Hana home now, both walking arm-in-arm. When they arrived at the Inuzuka clan compound, Tsume and the nin-kin were waiting all with big smiles on their faces (or the best a dog can smile). The two teens were not even paying attention to the adults and were instead completely absorbed in each other, talking about little nothings and laughing and blushing. But then they got to the front door and saw Tsume who was ready to tease the two for a long time.

"Soooo, when are you two getting married?" Tsume asked, causing Hana to blush a deep red before incoherently yelling in embarrassment. Naruto only said something about the future with a small smile.

The next day at 7am, Naruto woke up feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. He now has one of the most beautiful young women in Konoha as his and he was never going to let her go. But now, he has to focus back on his training, especially since said young woman told him that if he doesn't make Chunin then he will have to shovel dog crap out of the kennels as well as having to do everything she says for 2 months.

So now Naruto stood in the open field he uses for training. Naruto summoned 1000 **Shadow Clones**.

"Alright, 200 go practice chakra control, 100 to train Wind Chakra Manipulation, 100 to train Water Chakra Manipulation, 100 to train Earth Chakra Manipulation, 100 to train Lightning Chakra Manipulation, 100 to meditate and focus chakra over the entire body (20 for each element and then 20 with plain chakra), 250 to practice the taijutsu katas, and 50 to go practice the kenjutsu katas." Naruto ordered his clones before he increased the body weights he wore to be double of when Hayate first gave them to him, so 30 on each limb and 40 on his torso. Naruto himself then started running laps, doing crunches, lunges, pushups, jump squats, pull ups, and handstand pushups. Naruto did 5 laps before doing the other exercises and then repeated the cycle for 5 hours until noon. Naruto decreased the weight by 2 pounds each time he finished a set so that way he wouldn't stress his body too much. Then when it was all done, Naruto dispelled his clones slowly until half of each amount was left, this improved the practice of the remaining clones. Then Naruto summoned 20 clones to fight him. Naruto took on 5 at a time, taijutsu and the wooden katanas only. Naruto soundly defeated the first wave of clones, but each successive round of clones was more and more experienced due to the memories of the dispelled clones. The fourth wave was well prepared for Naruto. Two of the five pulled out their wooden katanas, one put on his armored gloves, and two took the taijutsu stances of their own desire.

The two with the katanas dove at Naruto, one slashing diagonally down from right to left and the other horizontally at his head. Naruto ducked under the horizontal swipe and caught the diagonal slash. This caused Naruto to start bleeding but he then grabbed a fistful of dirt and launched it into the clones eyes, causing them both two be slightly blinded. Naruto then stole both of the katanas before driving them through his clones' hearts, dispelling them and the katanas instantly. Then Naruto got punched in the ribs by the gloved clone and kicked into the air by one of the taijutsu clones. Naruto quickly righted himself in midair and landed with a block ready for the other taijutsu clone who sent a haymaker at his head. Then the gloved clone flew at Naruto, claws popping out of the knuckles. Naruto saw this and dodged the attack, and while in mid-dodge Naruto grabbed the clone's arms before breaking them and launching him at one of the taijutsu clones. Both clones dispelled from the impact, and with the smoke that appeared Naruto snuck up on the last clone before breaking his neck. After that was over Naruto dropped to his ass and removed his weights, out of breath and extremely tired from the hours of training he went through. Then in the afternoon, Naruto read scrolls on jutsu and chakra theory to better understand what he is doing. Naruto read all of his scrolls and then went swimming to stretch out his muscles. This is the course Naruto stuck to for the next week until Hayate returned with Yugao.

-1 Week Later-

Naruto awoke feeling sore, but he was ready for some new training because Hayate returned the previous day and now starts the new round of training. What Naruto didn't know is that Hayate had a devilish idea for the blonde's training.

When Naruto arrived at the training field that Hayate told him he arrived to see Yugao and Anko with him. All three had devilish smirks on their faces, telling Naruto that his training was going to be hell and more like torture.

"Well…Naruto…this week will be focused on your endurance, tolerance, and immunity. But we will double your **shadow clones** again so they can train on your chakra control, elemental manipulation, meditation, theory. taijutsu katas, and kenjutsu katas. Yugao is going to be training your clones in kenjutsu, I will be training your clones in taijutsu, Anko will be training you yourself. And we are going to have Yamato, your Anbu friend, train you in chakra control and with a clone in both earth and water manipulation; then the private tutor from Hiruzen Sarutobi will train you in lightning and wind manipulation. But I will leave it to each of the sensei to describe more to you." Hayate said before he left with 500 clones, Yugao left with 100 clones, Yamato arrived and left with 600 clones (200 for both elements and control), 200 sat in a secluded grove meditating, and 400 clones disappeared suddenly. This just left Anko and the original Naruto.

"So, Naruto-kun…I am really sorry about what is going to be happening but it's gonna make you stronger and easier to become the menace to all those oppose you." Anko said, both a little worried and determined.

"Let me guess….torture and poison so that way my pain threshold increases and my body can combat the toxins?" Naruto asked, not really caring because he trusted her.

"Yup." And with that Anko pulled out a chair with buckles for the arms, legs, torso and head to prevent all movement. She strapped Naruto into the chair before pulling out a razor sharp kunai and giving Naruto an "I'm sorry" look. She then took out a silencing seal and placed it on Naruto so no one would hear anything. The kunai then went into Naruto's left arm, causing him to scream but nothing was heard. The kunai was then pulled out before Anko stabbed him in the thigh, then right shoulder, and then sliced his abs (not opening the gut just slicing the skin), then she cut his forehead causing blood to cover his face, and then she cut the membranes between his fingers and toes. After this Anko gave him a special healing pill that sped up his already naturally fast healing plus the speed up from the Kyubi. Then Anko pulled out a case of needles filled with various venom and vials of poison. Anko over the course of a few hours injected Naruto with one venom, healed him slowly, then repeated the cycle until every needles was empty, and then repeating the cycle with each vial of poison. When they finished the sun was low in the sky and Anko was in tears as Naruto was finishing healing and removed the seal using just his chakra and the braces he removed with the help of clones. Naruto then went and comforted the crying purple-haired kunoichi.

"Anko-chan, I am perfectly fine, plus now I am immune to all those toxins. And the pain stopped being felt after a little while because I figured out how to ignore it. So please don't shed any tears my snake charmer." Naruto said hugging her, only to be lightly slapped from an embarrassed Anko.

"You keep calling me that and Hana-chan might think I am trying to steal you from her." Anko said with a little laugh. But Naruto only smirked at something he knew.

-With the clones and Hayate (occurred at the same time)

"Alright you clones, I want 200 to practice the katas for the Hummingbird Style to focus on speed and dodges, 200 to practice the katas for the Wolf Style to focus on vicious combo attacks and brute strength, 50 to practice free-running, 25 to fight each other, and 25 to fight me. I will fight 2 at a time, after I defeat those 2 I want 20 from both styles and 2 from free-running to dispel. Then I will fight another 2 and this cycle will repeat until there is one clone left for me to fight. When there is the last one left to fight then I want half of all clones to dispel so that way the last clone will have more experience and be able to fight me a lot better. After I defeat the last clone then the rest of the clones will keep practicing to sunset, dispelling 2 clones every 30 minutes." Hayate ordered.

So by the time the sun was setting the clones have been able to get above average quality in training for the katas and when they dispelled the muscle memory went back to Naruto.

-With the clones and Yugao

"Alright I want 40 of you to continue practicing the kenjutsu katas you have already been practicing and 60 to copy each movement I do." Yugao ordered the clones. 40 went off and practiced the katas they already know and the 60 lined up into 6 rows of 10 behind Yugao, Each clone copied each step Yugao took as she slowly went through each and every step.

-With Yamato and his clones

"Alright, I am going to help you master chakra control." Yamato said calmly as the 200 clones divided into 4 groups.

"Alright 50 of you I need you to keep as many leaves as possible on your body and move them around using only your chakra until you can't anymore, and I want 3 to dispel every hour so that the other clones can get better. Another 50 to run and walk and do random movements on top of the water. The third group of 50 to use your chakra to balance on top of a bed of kunai. And the last group of 50 to use your chakra to create a shield around you. The last group will not be following the same pattern of dispelling as the other three. The last group will dispel every time I pass the shield and dispel you, but I will only do so when a clone thinks that they are ready." Yamato ordered.

-With Water Clone Yamato (WCY) and his assigned clones

"Alright, I got 200 of you. So 100 of you line up along this river, 50 on each side. You each will be focusing on pulling water up to create a wake between each pair. Then I want 50 of you to pull water out of a bowl and keep it in a sphere. Then the last 50 of you will focus water chakra around your body to form a water based shield that I will break through and forcibly dispel one at a time every 25 minutes. Also, I want a pair of each of the other groups to dispel every 30 minutes." WCY said, ready to have some fun at dispelling Naruto's clones.

-With Earth Clone Yamato (ECY) and his assigned clones

"Alright you 200 chumps, time for some rough earth manipulation." ECY said with a smirk. That caused all of the Naruto clones to pale.

"I want 100 of you to work on turning these small boulders into sand using only your chakra to break them down, and then rebuild them back into boulders. 50 of you need to work on turning these branches into stone with your chakra, basically it is artificial petrification. Then 25 of you will work on molding clay into various shapes using your chakra. Then the remaining 25 of you will work on making a chakra shield with your earth chakra. The first 3 groups will dispel 2 clones every 45 minutes while I will forcibly dispel a clone every 30 minutes for the last group.

-With the private tutor and his assigned clones

"Alright Naruto-kun, I will personally train you clones in wind chakra manipulation while my clone trains you in lightning manipulation. There are 200 for each element so 50 of each will use their chakra to create an elemental chakra shield. For wind chakra manipulation we need 50 to cut the flow of water from this waterfall, 50 to cut these leaves, and 50 to cut these boulders. Then for lightning chakra manipulation we need 50 to focus lightning chakra into these light bulbs to light them up, 50 to use lightning chakra to make a spark jump from one metal rod to another, and lastly 50 to use the lighting chakra to singe a cut through the trunks of these trees." The mysterious ninja ordered the clones.

"Oh and I want 2 clones from each group to dispel every 30 minutes while my clone and I forcibly dispel a clone that is making a shield every 20 minutes." And with that the clones started practicing.

-After Training

It was now sundown, and all the clones were gone and the training has finished for the day. The clone training would continue like this for the rest of the week while Naruto would focus on increasing his physical strength while also having free time each day. But Naruto was now walking to the Inuzuka Compound with Yugao and Anko to see Hana.

"Hana! HANA! HAAANNNNAAAA!" Naruto yelled from the outside, holding back a laugh.

"WHAAATTTTT!" Hana yelled as she slammed open the door.

"D-danger zone!" Naruto said as he busted out laughing.

"Oh for the love of Kami! Why did you have to learn that?" Hana said as she face-palmed at her boyfriend, who kept laughing.

"So how was your day training Naru-kun?" Hana asked Yugao and Anko.

"Well, it was easy, Naruto-kun is easy to teach." Yugao said with a small blush. Anko just teared up which caused Naruto to hug her as she blurted out what she did to Naruto for his training.

"That's all? Really? Blondie went through more when he was a kid." Tsume said as she walked by, leaving for a mission.

"Sooo….she is your snake charmer Naruto-kun? And what is Yugao-chan?" Hana asked with a fake glare, but only Naruto knew that.

"Well she is my sword mistress of course!" Naruto said with a smile while Yugao blush. As both Anko and Yugao were blushing up storms from what Naruto called them, but then Hana burst out laughing and so did Naruto.

"What's so funny?!" Both Anko and Yugao asked, slightly annoyed at the laughing duo.

"Well, I know you both like my foxy Naru-kun." Hana said with a smirk causing both purple haired girls to blush a whole new shade of red.

"Wh-what? I d-don't know what you are talking about?" Both purple-haired girls asked simultaneously in shock. Naruto just walked inside to play with the Haimaru triplets that are Hana's ninkin.

"It's been obvious since we were little you two, I just never said or done anything about it because I wanted you both to admit it first. But Naruto will become a chunin and he will be officially announced as the heir to the Uzumaki Clan and their history along with his heritage of being descended from Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And there are a few things about this that you have to know about that. 1) The Uzumaki clan's royal house tended to have 2 or maybe 3 wives, usually 1 from the branch Uzumaki and 1 from either an ally clan or a cousin clan. 2) The Inuzuka clan, being very wolf-ish has a pack mentality and does have a few members that have a few spouses. 3) I have already stepped down as clan heir and it will be official after the chunin exams are over and Kiba will be the heir. 4) I don't mind sharing Naruto-kun with deserving women, and you both are deserving." Hana said with a small smile to her two closest friends. This caused both girls to blush even more, imagining being with Naruto.

"S-so have you two done anything?" Anko asked.

"Wh-what? N-n-no, we have just gone on dates and kissed and cuddled!" Hana said, her turn to blush a new shade of red. Anko, seeing her chance decided to tease her friend even more.

"Oh, so is cuddling code for something else?" Anko asked, giving a perverted wink and smirk.

"N-n-no! We haven't done anything you damn pervert!" Hana yelled in embarrassment. She then quickly went inside and sat on top of Naruto who was laying on the ground followed by Anko and Yugao (who was still blushing red from imagining a "swordfight" with Naruto). That night they were alone in the main house of the compound, Kiba was with Shino helping him work on new moves with his beetles. The night consisted of games like truth or dare, where Naruto ended up kissing all three girls, much to all of their embarrassment and joy, or trying the spicy foods that Kiba and Tsume enjoy so much, or watching some movies about these characters who could destroy the world easily but instead choose to protect it.

-The next day

Naruto was walking to the bath house located just down the road from the Inuzuka compound to wash off enough to wake up and loosen his stiff muscles before working out. But when Naruto got there he sensed someone using the **Chameleon Jutsu** to spy on the women on the other side of the wall that separates the men and women. Naruto, knowing the only person perverted enough to do that was his godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin, decided he would get the drop on the older man. So Naruto then used a **Kawarimi** to switch places with a towel on the women's side and then again right away with Jiraiya. This caused Jiraiya to lose focus and became visible to the women, who then promptly chased him out and threw various objects, sharp and blunt, at him. Naruto then appeared by Jiraiya while laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at pipsqueak?!" Jiraiya said to the blonde, irritated that someone got the drop on him and not recognizing Naruto right away.

"Well, GODFATHER, I am laughing at how one of the greatest ninjas could be so easily duped by a genin!" Naruto said in a serious tone and stressing the 'godfather' part. This caused Jiraiya to pale slightly.

"N-N-Naruto? That really you?" Jiraiya asked the young man.

"Yeah, it's me. And you got some making up to do for being away my whole life. And don't give me any bullshit about the spy network cause I don't want to hear it. Either you can help me now or never see me again and I will just learn my father's jutsu on my own from his notes." Naruto growled out.

"Well, shit. You already know about him too. Fine kiddo, I will train you in everything I can. That means fuinjutsu, the Rasengan, Summoning, and some ninjutsu. But the first three will dominate your training with me." Jiraiya said, not risking losing the last bit of family he had, because he saw Minato as a son and therefore Naruto is, in his eyes, his grandson.

"Alright, sounds good Pervy Sage!" Naruto agreed before sending his required **shadow clones** to all of his sensei.

"Alright, Naruto meet me in one hour on top of the Hokage Monument, I need to go gather my supplies." Jiraiya told the young blond.

-1 hour later on top of Hokage Monument

"Where the hell is that damn pervert?" Naruto wondered as he sat on his father's head.

"Behind you brat." Jiraiya said as he threw a water balloon at the boy, causing the blonde to dodge it and the balloon hit some unsuspecting cabbage sales man.

"Alright Naruto summon about 200 clones then we can get started." Jiraiya told him. Naruto then summoned the 200 clones, ready for some sannin level training.

"Alright Naruto, you and I will be practicing on Summoning. I want 100 clones to work on the Rasengan, they must…(same steps as cannon). Then I want 50 to work on this fuinjutsu scroll with my clone and the last 50 need to practice writing kanji for better muscle memory of writing." Jiraiya said as he gave the clones what they needed before he took Naruto to a secret training ground further back.

"So what are we going to be going over while practicing Summoning?" Naruto asked as he followed the Toad Sage.

"Well first we are going to make sure you get the hand-signs down right. They are the same for each summoning, which is why most people only have one summoning contract. But there are other secrets to it. Like some clans are connected to specific elements and only work with a summoner with that element, or summons within a clan are summoned with specific chakra elements. Some clans don't mind sharing summoners and actually imbue a clan-aligned chakra into their summoner that they can use to summon them. It also depends on if they are clan summons or not." Jiraiya told his new apprentice.

"Alright cool, so show me the signs!" Naruto said, ready to learn. Jiraiya then showed Naruto the signs and had him practice them for an hour until Naruto got them perfectly right.

"Wow, you learned it pretty fast. Now we can do one of two things. You can either: do the signs and see if you are drawn naturally to a summon clan or you can summon toads like me and your father." Jiraiya said.

"Well, I will see if I can summon a more aligned clan first and if not then I will summon toads." Naruto said. The blonde ninja then did the hand-signs for the summoning jutsu after he bit his thumb to offer blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out before there was a giant plume of smoke, when the smoke settled Jiraiya saw Naruto wasn't there. But he was soon drawn to the home of the toads, Mount Myoboku.

"Oi, what am I doing here? Jitaiya called out before he saw something strange, a big building that was never there before. Jiraiya walked in and saw Naruto in the center of the room, toads on the side of the building that Jiraiya just entered and room for 3 other summons.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei, what the hell is going on?" Naruto called out as he couldn't move from his position.

"No clue." Jiraiya said before he turned to the elder toads.

"Jiraiya-chan, Naruto has been chosen to wield 4 summons, and we are one of them due to both you and Minato." The elder toad, Fukasaku informed him.

"Who are the other 3?" Jiraiya asked.

"We don't know Jiraiya-chan." Shima said. Just then the door completely opposite of them opened up and in walked a fox. The fox had one tail behind her, her eyes were a deep purple and her pupils were a lightning blue, her fur was black and red but with one patch of pure white on the tip of her tail.

"Hello, I am Kira, the matriarch of the Fox Summoning Clan. My clan has fought tooth and claw to be able to become one of your summons Naruto-san." The now named Kira said as she bowed her head to the blonde in the center of the room. Then the doors on the last two sides opened up, through one door came a massive wolf-tiger (a hybrid combination of massive proportions) and through the other rolled a marble tablet with writing on it.

"Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Goliath and I am the leader of the Wolf-tiger Summoning Clan. We are here to serve you and your descendants until the end of time." The now named wolf said with a bow. Goliath stood about 6 feet tall at his shoulders and was about 7 feet long, not including his three foot tail. His fur was pitch black with rusty orange and blood red stripes across his back and a silver belly, his eyes were a sharp blue with a pitch black pupil, his teeth were incredibly sharp and his canine teeth were massive, and lastly his claws were large and incredibly sharp (easily able to tear anything to shreds).

"It is good to meet you both Kira, Goliath." Naruto said as he bowed to both of the leaders before he picked up the tablet.

"Do any of you know what this means?" Naruto asked as he showed them all the tablet.

"No," was the answer from each of the summons who saw the tablet. The tablet had carvings of some strange creatures and what looked like a map.

-Time skip, 1 week-

It was now the day before the chunin exams and Naruto was spending the day with his women. Naruto summoned Goliath and asked for Hana to be allowed to summon the Wolf-tiger clan, which he agreed to. This made Hana incredibly happy that she pounced on Naruto and kissed him deeply and passionately, starting a tongue war with her blonde boyfriend who soon dominated her in the kiss before pinching her butt and making her squeak. Then Naruto offered Yugao the ability to summon Foxes, and she agreed. Yugao was also happy but didn't react as much as Hana did, she just kissed Naruto quickly on the cheek before burying his head into her cleavage with a large hug. Anko was fine with her snakes and was actually working on separating the snakes she uses and likes from the ones that Orochimaru uses with the help of Naruto's elder summons and Jiraiya.

But today the 4 of them went to the lake by Naruto's house to go swimming and enjoy a day of relaxing together. So the four of them were busy setting up a picnic consisting of many steaks, soup, chowder, mushrooms, fish, and other delicious food items. Naruto then disappeared and got changed into his swim trunks and when he walked back out the girls were all drooling, Hana the most. They saw Naruto wearing only a black pair of swim trunks that went down to his knees and covered in red, rust orange, and lightning blue Uzumaki swirls and purple Namikaze waves on the edges. Then they noticed how well his training has paid off, Naruto was gaing dense muscle, visibly forming a 4-pack of abs, well defined arms and pecs, and well defined legs too.

Then Hana gave the other two a smirk and the three girls left to get changed. When they arrived Naruto shot back into the water from what he saw. Hana was letting her hair flow down her back to just above her ass, she was wearing a ruby red bikini with light blue Uzumaki swirls that did little to hide her D-cup breasts, sexy wide hips and big firm ass. Hana alone was enough to take Naruto's breath away but then Anko popped out behind her. Anko was wearing almost nothing, she wore a black and orange string bikini that just barely covered her nipples and special place, causing Naruto to barely hold on because while technically she was covered, nothing was hidden. And then Yugao walked out wearing the same as Hana but reverse colors, and Naruto then lost it.

When he woke up the three girls were laughing up a storm and blushing. Naruto was also blushing but he created a few **shadow clones** that were well hidden and snuck up on the girls before smacking their asses at the same time, causing all three to squeak and jump. The rest of the day was filled with teasing and playing and kissing and cuddling and having fun. When the day was over, the women decided to spend the night with Naruto at his house to be able to wish him luck in the morning before his match.

"Goodnight Hana-chan, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan." Naruto said with a yawn as kissed each of them deeply.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Anko said before laying to his left, smothering his arm between her large breasts and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Yugao whispered before she kissed his neck and laid on his right, her legs wrapping around one of his and his arm between her breasts.

"Goodnight Naru-kun." Hana said as she deeply kissed Naruto before she laid on top of the blonde.

"Oh, and Naru-kun, if you become a chunin tomorrow, then this can happen more often with all of us together." Hana whispered as she fell asleep. Naruto soon followed to sleep, incredibly turned on and happy at being with three gorgeous women.

End Chapter 2

Holy shit, that was a long chapter. Sorry it took so damn long. Hope yall enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged

Alright, chapter 3 now. I got 78 follows and 51 favorites sweet!

Stazy: Naruto will gain sub-elements through his own bloodline/chakra elements along with combinations with his summons. And yes, there will be sage elements to his arsenal, but the sage will be different than just the frog sage jutsu but will instead incorporate elements from all of his summons.

NarutoKushina: Tenten and the rest Team Gai will be the same age as Naruto. Neji will be more condescending in this chapter because he personally saw Naruto fail the previous year. The people that know about Naruto's heritage are Hana, Anko, Yuugao, Tsume, Hayate, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Danzo, and Hiruzen. Soon this list will include others, some will be angry and some will be jealous and others will be respectful. As for Naruto leaving the village…I have a really dark idea that I plan to work into the story soon…but I won't tell what exactly!

Alright so this will be the chunin exams and however far I get. I just started this chapter today (August 2) and not sure if I will write it all tonight or throughout a few days. I got a new job and I work about 8 hours a day so it wears me out, even more so when I work all day from 7am to 9pm. So I will try to get chapters out as fast as possible while working and soon when I go back to college at the end of August.

Well now it's August 22, 2015 and I am working on this chapter till completion, working 40 hours a week with animals takes a lot out of a guy. Sorry for the delay!

"People Speaking"

" _People Thinking"_

'Writing'

" **Demon/Biju/Higher Beings Speaking"**

" _ **Those guys thinking"**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashbacks_

*Coughing and Sound Effects*

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up in the arms of the three most gorgeous young ladies he knows. These three are Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, and Anko Mitarashi. But when Naruto woke up he couldn't enjoy it too much, he had the Chunin Exam Finals today, so he had to wake up the three girls that were cuddled up next to him.

"Eh-hm…wake up Hana-chan, wake up Yugao-chan, wake up Anko-chan!" Naruto said slightly loud before he sealless-ly summoned two clones and the started kissing the girls' necks to wake them up.

"Ugh. Dammit Naruto-kun." The three girls whined at being woken up in an arousing way. Which only made the prankster laugh as he got out of bed and dressed, but sadly he couldn't find his orange jumpsuit, as it was thrown away by Hana after she saw his new outfit from Tenten's family store, Bear Claw Weapons Shop. Well, all of his outfits but one, but he was only allowed to wear that when training, I mean bright orange is the perfect handicap for stealth so Naruto's ability to hide with appropriate clothing would be amazing. So Naruto got fully dressed with his new outfit, dark black trench coat with a hood that covers his face over a dark shirt with a sewn in mesh layer, the pitch black Anbu pants and matching black shinobi boots/sandals. There were also the added details Naruto requested of Tenten's father, Chikyu Senshi. These added details were the blood red Uzumaki swirls on the back of the trench coat and the shirt, a dark orange stripe on the side of each leg, and a dark ocean blue trim on the trench coat edges. There were also a few seals Naruto learned from Jiraiya sewn into the clothing on the inside, matching the colors of the clothing to be invisible. These seals were a repair seal, gravity seals (Jiraiya did those but taught Naruto about them), and temperature seals. This was so Naruto would not have to deal with clothing repair as often due to the damage that would happen while out on missions, or to keep himself cool or warm when needed/desired, or to make himself heavier or lighter when needed for training or fighting.

After Naruto was dressed he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, which was prepared by Hana since Naruto still had a tendency to sneak in ramen when he can. So Hana prepared a meal of eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and milk. Yugao prepared a fruit salad with watermelon, cantaloupe, grapes, and strawberries. Anko prepared another drink, this one a sweet tea made from mint and lemon balm. So as the four enjoyed their meal and drinks, Naruto was getting more and more anxious about the idea of fighting in the finals and kicking everyone's ass.

About 30 minutes later, everyone was gathered at the stadium that was to host the Chunin Exam Finals. In the tallest part to the north was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, along with the Kazekage, Jiraiya, and the elder toads Fukasaku and Shima. The elder toads sat on Jiraiya's shoulders as the three discussed how well Naruto would do while Hiruzen and the Kazekage had a polite discussion over what has been going on in their respective villages and old war stories. On the east side of the stadium sat all of the rookie twelve, except Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke who were all in the finals, and other non-competing genin. Sakura and Ino sat next to each other, arguing over Sasuke (again), Tenten was helping Lee who was on crutches get to a seat, Kiba was sitting with Hinata and Choji. All seven of them were discussing possible outcomes, Sakura and Ino said Sasuke would win it while the other five were saying Naruto or Shino. Then on the west side of the stadium were all of the sensei and jonin and tokubetsu jonin. Civilians are distributed throughout the stadium, with the south side containing many food vendors and merchandise stands. The stadium was buzzing with activity as the finals were yet to start and everyone was placing bets, getting food, bargaining for lower prices, and anything else they could to pass the time.

Slowly the finalists appeared, Shikamaru was the first to arrive but went immediately to sleep and Gaara was the last to arrive. But there was two missing, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ugh, where is that ass! He beat me by luck and now won't show up." Kiba grumbled, before he was hit in the head by Choji.

"Please Kiba, Naruto won, stop being a bitch." Choji said before going back to his bag of chips, enjoying the major insult he sent to Kiba, which caused the self-proclaimed alpha male to go red faced and blubber incoherently back at the rotund boy.

"So…who are ya talking about bitch?" Came a disguised voice right behind Kiba, causing the boy to jump before turning around. The seven members of the rookie twelve all saw a hooded male figure and were slightly nervous…until the figure started to bust out laughing and revealed himself to be Naruto.

"Ahh, man you guys should have seen your faces!" Naruto said as he calmed down from laughing and went to go join the other finalists. Now all that was missing was Sasuke Uchiha, but they all knew that the self-centered ass would show up before his match.

-Down on the Field-

"Ahem…Everybody, may I have your attention! My name is Genma Shiranui, and I am the proctor of the third match. We shall start soon and the first match shall be Naruto Uzumaki against Neji Hyuuga!" Then senbon chewing jonin said as the crowd cheered for the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan and only a few for the Heir of the Uzumaki (not that many know that). Neji simply leapt to the ground and landed with grace that he did not even make a sound, Naruto on the other hand disappeared in a **shunshin** of black fog with blue lighting and green fire, appearing in the same one, but on the field it left a massive Uzumaki swirl scorch mark colored both red and white.

"Well, failure, you finally learned a jutsu! But that won't ever help you, unless you plan to run away. A pathetic failure like you can never beat a Hyuuga like me! We are the strongest and purest clan!" Neji yelled.

"Oh get that stick out of your ass you bastard! You think you are so great, yet you don't even know anything outside what your clan allows, nor do you seek to improve their teachings. You and your clan are stuck in the past and flawed traditions, never learning and incorporating the new ways of life into your clan. You are nothing but a stick stuck in a stone in the ever shifting sands of time!" Naruto bit back, creating two **shadow clones** without using any seals. Naruto himself turned invisible using the **Chameleon Jutsu** , clone number one created a **Rasengan** , and clone number two was covered in a poof of smoke. The Rasengan wielding clone charged forward and slammed the spiraling ball of chakra into the ground in front of Neji, kicking up a massive cloud of dirt and debris before dispelling and adding more smoke to the mix. The second clone appeared from the cloud with a…weird object. The object was a blob of goo, but it didn't move unless Naruto moved it or gave it a command. Then it just shot off toward Neji, all the while the original Naruto was hidden in plain sight enjoying his new toy.

-Flash _back-_

 _Naruto was working on his fuinjutsu and decided to try his luck at making his own seal sequence. He tried it on a simple rubber ball of about 7 inches in diameter but it soon went wrong. After Naruto drew the last seal the ball started to glow brightly, blindingly so. Then it collapsed in on itself like an implosion before it swelled back up large before, almost as if it was pulsing. Naruto was freaked out but it didn't explode so that was a good sign…right? Naruto spent the next couple hours poking it and prodding it, but nothing happened._

" _Dammit, just do something!" Naruto exclaimed in irritation. But then the ball grew and morphed into a mini-Naruto and then into a sword and back into a ball._

" _Well…it follows orders, what about mental orders." Naruto wondered before mentally commanding it to spin in circles, which it did. So after that Naruto decided to keep seeing what this weird new toy can do._

 _-End Flash_ back-

"Alright sphere, let's put on a show, do your thing!" The clone of Naruto ordered the semi-sentient ball of goo, which shot off like a bullet at Neji. The prodigy of the Hyuuga never saw an object like this before and wasn't all that worried so he moved to didge just a little, until the sphere exploded into a large surface and wrapped around Neji and compressed him.

"Ugh… **Kaiten**!" Neji exclaimed, shocking the daylights out of every single person in the stadium, especially the Hyuuga clan memebers. Sphere, as Naruto calls it, was launched off and slammed into a wall before poofing back to wherever Naruto stores it.

"Well, my little buddy didn't last long." The Naruto clone grumbled as it formed a **Rasengan** at the tip of each finger and slowly chakra spread around making them look like claws and proceeded to rip open the **Kaiten** produced by Neji, shocking the Hyuuga even more.

" _W-what the fuck! He tore open my ultimate defense! And with a clone. This isn't possible!"_ Neji thought worriedly.

"You got lucky just now you family-less and forgotten orphan failure!" Neji yelled in fury. But what he said did not go over well with Naruto. Nor did it go well with Hana, Yugao, and Anko…who were all being held back by Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Hayate, and even some Anbu with the Mokuton ability.

Suddenly the entire field and stadium grew cold from how Naruto's demeanor changed. First he revealed himself to be right behind an unaware Neji. Secondly, he was glaring heavily into the back of Neji's head. Third, he pulled out a kunai before slicing off Neji's headband.

"So says the branch Hyuuga, who was branded by his very own uncle to seal his Byakugan. Branded with a bastardized seal to mark you as no more than a servant to the main branch. Yet your own father willingly gave his life for your uncle, not out of servitude but out of family love. Yet you spit on his grave, you tear apart your family, and you are lower than trash. You think you are so great. You take your family for granted, and yet you spit on others who don't have them." Naruto growled out before he delivered a swift uppercut to Neji's jaw. The wind picked up and was blowing at speeds of 45 miles per hour within the battle field, lightning shot off of the body of the young ninja (never hitting Neji but landing awfully close), and then clay rose from the ground and wrapped around Naruto's waist before growing into 9 tails and water covered his hands forming claws.

"You don't know the first thing about how awful my life was growing up! You don't know how terrible it is not knowing anything about any family you might have had. You don't know anything about my suicide at age 4! FOUR FUCKING YEARS OLD! You are spoiled, you are lucky, and you have everything! Yet it isn't good enough for you, yet you can't even work to change your family for the better." Naruto exclaimed, every word followed by a punch or kick or scratch. Each hit landed perfectly, bruising or cutting the young Hyuuga. After Naruto's speech was over, Neji was in the wall. Neji's clothes were shreds and barely covered his modesty, he was covered in bruises and cuts along his whole body. Neji then dropped to the floor, out cold from the beating and blood loss.

The crowd was dead silent as everything calmed down on the field and Naruto turned back to normal. After which Hana appeared by his side and gave him a bone crushing hug with tears in her eyes. She whispered in his ear, but it was inaudible to everyone but Naruto. Naruto in response kissed her before he passed out from using so much energy and chakra.

"W-well…Winner is Naruto Uzumaki by knockout!" Genma declared as Hana took Naruto away and the field was cleared for the next match.

"Alright Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Sand please come forth for your match."

"I forfeit proctor!" Kankuro called out as he left the finalists box, while Shino grew a tad irritated, shown by the buzzing of his kikaichu.

"Alright, Shino moves on by default. Next match will be Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand. Please come forth." Genma announced. Temari opened her large fan and actually glided down, but Shikamaru had to be knocked down there by his mother who appeared out of nowhere with a frying pan.

-Match goes the same as cannon, just uses the rubble caused by Naruto and not a hole-

"Winner is Temari of the Sand! Next match will be-" Genma started before he was cut off by a massive cloud of smoke appearing. When it cleared it revealed Kakashi and Sasuke,

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked as he read his little erotic book and lazily scratched the back of his head.

"Nope, you are just on time, Sasuke's match is up now. So get off the field Kakashi, and Gaara, come down here. This match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand." Genma announced, and the crowd went crazy for their beloved Uchiha.

-Again same as cannon, up until Naruto gets to Gaara-

Gaara was locked within a giant sphere of sand when Naruto arrived, Sakura was knocked out and Sasuke was charging up a **Chidori.**

" **Kage Bunshin** " Naruto whispered out holding up a single cross hand seal, and over 200 clones appeared. The original Naruto turned invisible and the clones spit into groups. A group of 5 worked on a big fuinjutsu to drain chakra from anyone that isn't Naruto, 50 create **Rasengan** in their hands, 100 pull out their katana, 25 create a massive rock wall for safety, and 20 start going through hand seals for basic lightning jutsu and water jutsu (10 each) to create a large beam of water coursing with amplified lighting. The lighting and water hit the sand, soaking it and turning some into glass, the ones with the **Rasengan** destroy the outer layers of the sand shield, because they were holding back, but then Sasuke dove in and pierced Gaara's shoulder with the **Chidori**.

After Sasuke pulls away there is a bloodcurdling scream from Gaara as he is bleeding. Gaara then explodes out of the remnants of his sand sphere, his left side covered in sand taking the shape of an animalistic arm and leg with the sand slowly moving over his entire body.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT **UCHIHA!"** Gaara exclaimed in a crazed voice, which slowly got darker. Gaara then shot a volley of sand spikes and sand balls at Sasuke. The young Uchiha got knocked into a nearby tree before he got impaled in non-vital areas. Then he blacked out from the pain, only Naruto was left to deal with his fellow container.

"Uzumaki! Your time is **NOW! Playing Possum Jutsu!"** Gaara called out before he passed out and all of the sand around them morphed into a large raccoon being.

" **I'm free! Finally! Time to tear shit up!"** The giant raccoon yelled as it started releasing blasts of air from its mouth, destroying many of the clones Naruto had. But the 5 working on the large fuinjutsu finished and activated it, poofing away as they used all their chakra to do so.

The giant raccoon soon started to grow weaker and slower due to the lack of chakra, the remaining clones used their katana, charged more **Rasengan** , or created more blasts of water-amplified lightning to hit the giant sand raccoon. Then the real Naruto created a clone that took on a feral look before speaking.

" **Hello Shukaku, little brother!"** Kurama's voice came from the clone before it jumped onto the now named Shukaku and started ripping off chunks of sand.

" **EHHH, Kurama. You annoying ass, get out of here and let me have my fun!"** Shukaku complained. But it was too late as Naruto appeared next to Gaara before punching him right in the jaw and waking the redhead up. And as the boy woke up, the giant sand raccoon started falling apart.

" **Damn you brother, I just got free!"** Shukaku shouted before her disappeared back inside Gaara's seal. All of Naruto's clones started to disappear, the two teens falling down to the ground, well more like sliding down the giant pile of sand. Naruto then got up and walked over to Gaara, who for the first time in his life felt scared.

"P-please! Don't hurt me! I-I d-don't want t-to die!" Gaara called out as Naruto approached him. Naruto didn't say anything as he walked over to the down redhead. Naruto then reached out, pulled Gaara up, and gave him a hug.

"Gaara, I am so sorry for how your life has turned out. This burden we both bear is not easy, so stay strong. And don't forget, you are not alone. You have your brother and sister. And I will be your friend as well." Naruto said as he helped the boy to his siblings.

-With Jiraiya and the Kages-

-The same as cannon except Orochimaru died, revealing the body of Hiruzen's long thought dead son, the father of Konohamaru.-

"Th-that son of bitch! He caused the death of sensei and used sensei's own son as a host body!" Jiraiya growled out as he had Tayuya by the throat.

"H-heh, g-go f-fuck yourself. O-orochimaru-sama will be back again and finish the job to destroy this village!" The red headed girl said through the tough grip the older man had on her throat.

"You should not have said that…I was thinking about letting you live because you look like an Uzumaki…but you are a lost cause that does the Uzumaki name no justice at all!" Jiraiya said as he formed a **Rasengan** and slammed it into the girl's gut.

"But even then you may have some good information that we could use." Jiraiya then placed a knockout and suppression seal on the girl so she wouldn't wake up and cause any more trouble any time soon, a shadow clone was created to carry her. Jiraiya then walked over to his sensei's body and knelt down and picked up the lifeless body of one of the oldest ninja to have ever lived. The entire time, Jiraiya let the tears role down his face.

-With Danzo-

"Well…Orochimaru, have you killed Hiruzen?" Asked the wrinkled war hawk known as Danzo.

"Yeah, I killed sensei Danzo-teme. Now where is what you promised me?" Orochimaru demanded as he stepped out of the shadows behind Danzo.

"Right this way." Danzo said as he walked into a room with two large tubes and one small one. Orochimaru's eyes lit up when he saw the contents of all three tubes.

"Is this real?" Orochimaru asked, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Absolutely." Danzo replied. Within the tubes where 2 grown people and a small child.

"Both Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha?! But who is in the small one?"

"That is a genetic clone of them both combined together but male. We combined the best DNA from both of them and then used a Y chromosome from you. So the new body for you will have the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Uzumaki's chakra prowess and longevity and regeneration. But the only standout thing is that the eyes will look like yours when the Sharingan is not activated." Danzo said as he emptied the small tube onto a table so Orochimaru could take the body as his own.

"Oh, and don't worry about the mind fighting you, it was never awake so it probably doesn't realize any of this has actually happened. It is a blank template for you to use for many years to come." Danzo told Orochimaru as the snake started is process of moving into a new body. What both missed was that Kushina slightly opened one of her eyes before letting out a tiny signal pulse of chakra.

-In Naruto's mind-

" **Huh? Is that Kushina's chakra I feel?"** Kurama asked himself.

Sorry about the delay yall! But hope this chapter was good. I will try to update within the week to week and a half. Please leave a review!

Peace yall

-M


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged

Alright, chapter 4 now. I got 108 follows and 65 favorites sweet!

Well…now to see what happens with Naruto and Kurama when they discover Danzo and Orochimaru. Who knows what will happen? Me, that's who…and soon you will too.

RexTheMighty: I already mentioned the harem in chapter one, but it's going to be Hana, Anko, Yugao, and maybe one more if I decide to add one. And I am actually pretty pumped that you have read my story because I love your story "The Silent Alpha," it is great!

NarutoKushina: We will see what happens in this chapter. This is where my story diverges from cannon and takes a spin all of its own. Oh, and just wait for Kakashi, what I have planned for him will be interesting. But I wont spoil it, it will be revealed next chapter.

"People Speaking"

" _People Thinking"_

'Writing'

" **Demon/Biju/Higher Beings Speaking"**

" _ **Those guys thinking"**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashbacks_

*Coughing and Sound Effects*

Chapter 4

" _ **Naruto! There is something we need to do!"**_ Kurama shouted at the blonde ninja through their mental link.

" _What do you mean, Kurama?"_ Naruto asked his friend and constant companion.

" _ **Let me take control momentarily, I sense chakra that should not be around!"**_ Kurama exclaimed in rage and anger and sadness. Naruto, hearing the emotion in his voice, decided to agree. Naruto's appearance became wilder, his whisker marks became more prominent and his eyes were now red with slit pupils. This change did not shock the Sand Siblings who were by him, instead Gaara was interested by the apparent symbiotic relationship between host and tenant.

" _I wonder if I can ever work with Shukaku like that."_ Gaara thought to himself, in awe by what he saw Naruto doing.

" **Gaara and siblings, head back to your village of Sand. Your father is dead and your village will need you. Naruto says good luck and be careful."** Kurama spoke from Naruto's body before he took off in a **shunshin**.

-With Hana, Anko, Yugao-

The three kunoichi were fighting off Sound Ninja, until Jiraiya showed up in pure rage, forming **Rasengan** after **Rasengan** and using all of his skill to kill every single Sound Ninja he could find.

"Hana Inuzuka, I need you to go find Naruto! Now! Anko, I have a prisoner for you located in the jail at the T&I Department, go! Yugao, I need your help to gather as many Sound Ninja up as possible, get as many ANBU as you can and have them incapacitate, but not kill, and drag them to jail for later." Jiraiya ordered. Hana and her three ninja dogs disappeared and followed Naruto's unique scent. Anko disappeared with a sadistic smirk. And Yugao pulled out her ANBU mask, a cat mask, and rounded up many more ANBU to help her. All the while, Jiraiya was killing and maiming and knocking out ninja after ninja, amassing a pile of dead, dying, and unconscious ninja around him.

-With Naruto-

" _Kurama where are we going?"_

" _ **To go find your mother."**_

" _WHAAAAATTT?!"_

" _ **You heard me, the chakra I sensed belongs to your mother. I don't know how she is alive, but it was weak."**_

" _Well, let's go Kurama, we gotta save my mom and utterly humiliate whoever decided to harm her!"_ Naruto exclaimed in extreme vigor and an underlying tone of extreme rage. Just then the two arrived at the face of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Kurama launched a controlled sream of his chakra from one of Naruto's fingers, revealing the entry way into the hidden chambers.

" _ **Naruto, I'm returning control to you, and remember you have access to three tails of my chakra before I need to take over and prevent you from causing unnecessary destruction and damage to you and others."**_

" _Got it Kurama."_ Naruto said as he was returned to control of his body. Naruto then channeled chakra into his eyes and ears to improve his sight and hearing in this unknown enemy territory. Naruto followed the tunnel, never encountering another person, which made him uneasy about what was to come. Suddenly he heard voices faintly coming from the end of the tunnel.

"—so will I need to wait for this child's body to grow up or can I morph it into my own?" a voice filled with curiosity and vileness asked.

"Either of them are reasonable choices. But I would stay with the child's body for the next couple of years at least. It would allow you to travel more freely or even start a new life in Konoha or another hidden village to learn more about them and more ninjutsu. You can always leave one of your **Snake Clones** or **Shadow Clones** or **Blood Clones** to act as you and maintain control of Sound while you are away." Came an elderly voice that Naruto recognized slightly.

" _Who the fuck are these people, and what are they talking about."_ Naruto wondered as he suppressed his chakra and continued onward, using his skills in stealth to hide better than most ANBU. When Naruto arrived he saw a sickly pale man with snake like eyes and an elderly man with his right eye and right arm covered in bandages while wearing a samurai kimono, which includes lightweight armor sewn in. But after that Naruto noticed the tubes and the table. One tube held a woman, in her thirties, with tan skin and long beautiful red hair and an hourglass figure most would kill for. The other tube held a woman, also in her thirties, with raven black hair, beautiful pale skin, and again an amazing figure most would kill for, but unlike the even spread of the hourglass of the red head this woman had more of a bubble butt. Then on the table was a very young male child, lightly tanned skin with black hair that had red streaks.

" _Kurama, who are these people?"_

" _ **Well…the red head is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She was one of the most feared kunoichi in the Third Ninja War. The raven-haired beauty is Mikoto Uchiha. She is the mother of Sasuke Uchiha and was second to your mother. The two of them were called the Angels of the Shinigami during the war, because the two of them together took out every opponent they faced. Your mother had these chakra chains that she would use to capture the enemy and then Mikoto would place them under a genjutsu of her own creation, causing their opponents to go crazy and reveal vital information before they died. But outside of battle the two of them were incredibly sweet and kind. But that boy on the table…I have no idea who he is. He has some of Kushina's chakra and Mikoto's chakra as well, like he is some offspring made from them both."**_

" _What? So this dude made a combined clone?"_

" _ **Yup."**_

" _I'm gonna kill those bastards!"_ Naruto mentally growled out. Naruto then stopped suppressing his chakra, letting it explode out. Naruto even removed the first layer of restriction, weight, and gravity seals Jiraiya placed on him. This caught the two men off-guard, which gave Naruto enough time to summon 20 clones. 9 of which charged a **Rasengan** and attacked the snake man, 9 did the same but towards the old man, and the remaining 2 went to break open the tubes. Naruto himself then used the clones' distraction to then summon his personal summons.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Personal Summons: All Clan**!" Naruto called out, followed by three large puffs of smoke. From the first one came a kinda small frog, about 3 feet big, (Gamakichi) who was rusty red with dark blue markings, he also had a golden chain around his neck and a slingshot on his side with a bag of explosive balls on his other side. From another one came a large fox, 3 feet high at the shoulders and 5 feet long with a 2 foot tail. The fox was pitch black with blood red markings and silver eyes with slit pupils, her claws were super sharp and she carried a staff of obsidian on her back, her name was Sheba, and from the last one came a massive wolf-tiger, in fact it was Goliath the leader of the Wolf-tiger clan.

"Goliath, I need you to use your fire and earth abilities. Sheba, I need you to use you wind and lightning abilities. Gamakichi, I need you to use your explosive ammo. 'Kichi, target any enemy that you can. Sheba, target the old man. Goliath, target the snake man!" Naruto ordered. Naruto then took off for the tubes and broke the glass walls with two mini **Rasengan** and his clones caught the two women before taking them to his home. Naruto then turned to get the child on the table but froze when he turned around. Goliath was busy fighting a large snake with the help of Gamakichi and the snake man just stabbed Naruto with a poisoned blade. The poison was not effecting Naruto much as his body was quickly healing itself, but the delay was all Orochimaru needed. Orochimaru made one hand seal before his body melted into liquid, taking the form of a snake, then his body slithered up onto the table. Orochimaru then entered the boy through his nose. When Naruto saw this he almost hurled in disgust, but he moved to kill the body. When Naruto got close his body froze, a blank masked ANBU was using the shadows to hold Naruto still.

-With Orochimaru inside the child-

Orochimaru appeared within the mindscape of the child. It appeared as an island paradise, and when Orochimaru explored he found the young child napping in a hammock. Then Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and slit the child's throat and drank the "blood" that poured out, destroying him and taking control of the body for himself. Orochimaru was the only living being in this now shell of a body, taking full control and turning the mindscape into an island prison of torture and manipulated science.

-Back in the Real World-

The child on the table suddenly awoke, and when he did he released a massive wave of killing intent. This caused all of the fighting to stop, allowing a ROOT ANBU to grab him. All the while the boy wore a smirk that shouldn't have been on such a young face. But once the boy disappeared so did much of the opponents that Naruto and his summons were fighting. All that remained were Danzo and a few ROOT ANBU. Sheba, Goliath, and Gamakichi decided to attack the ROOT with a combination attack. Sheba launched blades of wind from her tail which were lit ablaze by the fire spewing from Goliath's mouth, and the real kick was from the flashbangs and itching powder bombs hidden within by Gamakichi. This combination attack caused multiple ROOT to become incapacitated and even killed one. Danzo, seeing his men incapacitated or killed by mere summons, was left in a mild state of shock. This moment of slacking off gave Naruto all the time he needed to form a **Rasengan** larger than usual and of a deep red color.

"You bastard! **Kyubi Rasengan!** " Naruto shouted as he drove the ball of swirling chakra into the old man, going through his chest completely. Naruto was in shock at what just happened, unable to move…His first kill. Goliath went back to his summon realm, unable to stay in such a small chamber any longer, leaving Sheba and Gamakichi to carry the young ninja out.

This is the sight Hana found when she appeared at the hole Naruto made on the Nidiame's face. Her blonde Uzumaki was being carried by a fox and toad to safety. Without any spoken words the three Haimaru triplets took the boy from his summons and took him to the top of the cliff while the summons went to go report to their bosses. Hana followed her dogs before she started checking over Naruto.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" Hana yelled at him, shaking him lightly to get his attention.

"H-Hana-ch-chan…I-I-I-I-I just k-killed a man." Naruto lowly spoke out.

"Then he deserved it Naruto-kun! You are a great person and wouldn't do anything if it didn't need to be done! You are sweet and kind and gentle a-and I love you so stop feeling bad! You do what needs to be done to protect others, which is one of your greatest features!" Hana passionately said, before she kissed Naruto to make him try and feel better, both of them ended up blushing as they kissed.

-The next day-

Jiraiya was sitting in the Hokage's seat as he called all the clan heads and civilian representatives to the council chambers.

"Attention, listen up! Our Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi has died. He gave his life to defend this village, so let not your hearts be filled with grief, instead let them be filled with joy. Joy for having known such a great man, joy for having your life still for he made the ultimate sacrifice to save us all, and joy that he did all he could and died on his own terms." Jiraiya started the meeting with tears in his eyes as he gave an intro he knew his sensei would want.

The entire assembly had tears in their eyes, but the clan heads held theirs back to show respect, and the civilians did their best to hide theirs. The meeting started to discuss the damage and the lives lost. As they were going over the casualties, Homura pondered where Danzo was. But then the doors opened.

"Sorry I am late. I received some substantial injuries yesterday which makes moving harder than usual." Said the person in the shadows, who was revealed to be Danzo.

"You had to fight?" Koharu asked her fellow elder.

"Yes, but not the enemy. It seems our _loyal_ jinchuriki decided he would attack me because I protected the civilians who made simple mistakes in the past and because I was never friendly to him." Danzo started.

"What do you mean Danzo?" Tsume asked.

"I mean he did this to me!" Danzo spat out at the Inuzuka head. While he said that he removed his top to reveal a giant gash on his back and chest with thousands of sutures and staples holding the skin together. There were also what appeared to be claw marks on his rib cage.

"The boy tapped into his _special powers_ and went feral as he attacked me. Leaving me like this. He attacked an elder of the village, and if I didn't put him under a genjutsu he would have gone and attack all of our civilians!" Danzo yelled out, driving fear and anger into the civilians on the council.

"He is a traitor!"

"Execute him!"

"Imprison him!"

Cries were heard from the civilians, which angered a few of the ninja in the room. Danzo only smirked at his plan working. ( **A/N: Quick note, the council has 7 clans, 7 civilian leaders, ANBU Commander, Head of Academy, 3 Elders, and Hokage, Hokage gets the tie breaking vote)**

"Let's have a vote. Should Naruto Uzumaki receive a punishment or get off scot-free? All in favor of punishment, raise your hand." Danzo said, taking over the meeting. Every civilian raised their hand, along with the head of the Ninja Academy and the three elders.

"All who vote no punishment raise your hand." Tsume, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Asuma, and Jiraiya raised their hands.

"And those abstaining?" The masked ANBU commander raised his hand, along with Shibi and Hiashi.

"The majority vote for punishment. Decide between execution, jail and torture, or exile. Write yours down on a piece of paper and then we will count the votes, this way no one knows what the others voted for." Danzo said as he had ANBU deliver papers and pens to everyone. The people then went to writing. Each civilian wrote execute along with Danzo, Ninja Academy Head said jail and torture along with the ANBU commander, Shibi and Hiashi and those who voted for no punishment voted for exile and so did Koharu and Homura, except Tsume wrote abstaining. Exile had just one more vote.

"Alright, everyone pass me the papers and I will have an ANBU count them privately." Danzo said and handed the stack of paper to a disguised ROOT ANBU. The ROOT member was gone for about 5 minutes before he returned and handed Danzo the results.

"Alright let's see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 votes for execution, 1 vote abstaining, and 7 votes exile. Execution it is." Danzo said a little too happily, planning on making a fake Naruto and turning the real boy into a mindless drone for him to control.

" _NO!"_ Was the common thought among Tsume, Jiraiya, Asuma, and the senior Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Shibi was stoic, and Hiashi didn't care. Though that was better than the civilians who were out right cheering. Jiraiya was furious and created a seal-less **Shadow Clone** that went to Naruto's house.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was currently lying in bed, cuddled next to Hana. If it wasn't after such a harsh and stressful day then the two would be blushing up a storm, but all that they can do now is hold each other close. Hana was doing all she could to comfort the blonde ninja before an idea to distract him came up.

"Hey Naruto-kun, who are those two women in the other room? And are they alright?"

"Hunh? Oh crap I forgot about them!" Naruto exclaimed, hoping out of bed and putting on a crimson tank top with an orange Uzumaki swirl, he was already wearing thin, black, baggy sweatpants with a crimson spiral going down the right leg. Hana followed after him wearing a matching tank top but in forest green with a blue swirl and tan short-shorts which had black paw prints on each butt cheek. The two then entered the next room and saw the two women were still asleep.

Hana grew jealous as she looked at each woman. Hana had an hourglass figure with a generous bubble butt and large D cup breasts but she felt inadequate compared to the two in the beds, even if one was Naruto's own mother. The redhead, Kushina, had mid DD/small F cups and a slightly larger ass with smoother curves overall, she made Hana feel kind of small, especially in the chest. But the raven haired woman had an even larger ass that didn't look out of place or overly big at all, thankfully Hana noticed that she had a bigger rack than the older woman. While all of this was going on in Hana's head Naruto had walked over to his mother's bedside and tried talking to her.

"Mom, can you hear me? Kushina Uzumaki it is your son, Naruto Uzumaki. Please wake up!" Naruto said softly as he sat by her bedside. Naruto subconsciously started to draw upon Kurama's chakra in his worry, which went unnoticed until he saw it travel to his mother's body and cover her. Slowly the biju chakra sank into the woman's body, and then her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"M-min-Minato-kun! I just had the strangest dream…We were married and you became the Hokage! Then I got pregnant with a wonderful baby boy and…" Kushina trailed off as she noticed the whisker marks on the blonde's face.

"Wait…you aren't Minato…but who are you?" She asked in confusion, tilting her head to the right and scratching her cheek. Hana couldn't help but smile as she has seen Naruto do the exact same thing when she confused him.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am your son. My father is Minato Namikaze, but I want to live up to the Uzumaki namesake so I didn't take his last name." Naruto said, before he was wrapped up in a massive hug.

"Oh my baby boy! You are almost fully grown! I missed on so much!" Kushina softly sobbed into Naruto's shoulder as she held onto him for dear life.

"Sh-sh its alright mom, we are both here and we are both fine. I am only 17 so you still have a long time to be in my life, and you won't miss out on any kids I may have in the future." Naruto said, what he didn't know was that the thought of grandkids made Kushina smile and notice Hana.

"Oi, who is this Naruto-chan? Is she your wife or fiancé or girlfriend?" Kushina asked, referring to Hana. Both of the teenagers then blushed a deep red.

"SHEISONLYMYGIRLFRIENDWEARENTMARRIEDYET!" Naruto got out in one breath as fast as he could with a beet red face, which caused Kushina to laugh because he acted just like how Minato did when she asked him when he was going to propose to her. So for the next 10 minutes Naruto filled Kushina in on his entire life, not leaving out a single detail. Hana sat on Naruto's lap and helped him tell his tale, and Kushina expressed her support of Naruto and his relationships with Hana and Anko and Yugao.

Just then the raven haired beauty stirred and got all of the people's attention from in the room.

"Ugh…what the fuck hit me?!" Came the soft and melodious voice.

"Mikoto-chan, is that you?" Kushina asked.

"Who?" Both Naruto and Hana asked.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Itachi and Sasuke."

"Oh, your Sasuke-teme's mother? He is a real fucking prick, spoiled and selfish and power hungry, especially since Itachi killed the rest of the Uchiha clan." Naruto said.

"My Itachi did what?!" Mikoto shouted, not believing a word of it. Hana then filled Mikoto in on everything that happened since the last day she could remember.

"I oughta beat some sense into that little runt…" Mikoto trailed off, pissed at how her son has acted, and disgusted with the actions of the eldest. But when Mikoto tried to leave the bed she felt pain throughout her body and flopped back down on the bed.

"Dammit, stuck in a stupid bed." The female Uchiha fumed, making Kushina laugh at one of her oldest friends.

Just then the clone of Jiraiya arrived, shocked at seeing both women awake, but that didn't last long as he had a message to give Naruto.

"Listen up gaki, we gotta get moving. Danzo came into the council chambers and revealed injuries he said were caused by you. Then he said you tried to turn and attack civilians but put you under a genjutsu. The civilians are out for blood and Danzo is leading them. They just voted for you to be executed. We need to get you out of here as fast as possible!" The clone said as he tossed out half a dozen massive sealing scrolls and a super sealing scroll.

Naruto then summoned about 50 clones and got everyone out of the house. After which one massive sealing scroll was used to seal the lad the house was on including the gardens. Then another 2 massive sealing scrolls were used to store weapons and scrolls. A fourth one was used to store money and valuables. A fifth one was used to hold Naruto's summoning scrolls and the weird tablet from when he met with his summons. A sixth one was used to seal all the chakra trees and raw chakra paper, which he kept out a stack of 15 pieces just in case he needed it. Then he sealed those 6 scrolls within the super sealing scroll to make travel easier.

Naruto's clones ran to a few clan compounds and the private residences of Anko and Yugao to gather what they needed to leave. The clans his clones visited were the Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Sarutobi, and even the Aburame and Hyuuga. Naruto's clones visited each to try and find allies and friends to join him when he escapes Danzo and the fallen Konoha.

-At the Inuzuka Compound-

Naruto's clones arrived at the Inuzuka compound and saw that Tsume was already getting everything packed up from her family home and kennels. Not all of the Inuzuka were leaving though, just Tsume and her family along with a few other families that specialized more in tracking and healing than combat. So Naruto's clones told Tsume that he would meet them outside the village gates.

Naruto's other clones went to their respective assignments and ran into the clan heads of each. The clones told each where the original would meet up with them, but the clones were not told how many would leave with him.

Naruto was in the area his clones told the clans to meet him at, but when he got there he saw more people than he honestly expected. Tsume, Kiba, and about 20 other Inuzuka made up the majority of the group, but there was also the Yamanaka (Inoichi, Ino, her mother Rose, along with 6 others), the Akimichi (Choza, Choji, his mother Carrie, and 5 others), the Nara (Shikaku, Shikamaru, Yoshina, and 3 others along with 15 deer), the entire Sarutobi Clan (Asuma, Konohamaru, his mother Karen, and Kurenia?), Shino was the only Aburame, and there were no Hyuga.

When the people saw Naruto they were shocked by the appearance of two women. They looked like their long dead friends, Kushina and Mikoto. Tsume didn't believe it until she caught their scents, and it was absolutely perfect to match them both so it couldn't be fake. Tsume then took off and tackled both of the women, hugging them and asking hundreds of questions.

"Tsume-oba, you can ask them later. We need to leave NOW!" Naruto said as Hana, Yugao, and Anko arrived by his side. Hana went to lead the Inuzuka Clan after Naruto while Anko led the others and Yugao stayed by his side.

"What about Hayate? We aren't going to leave him, are we?" Yugao asked her boyfriend about her oldest friend and his sensei.

"Absolutely not! Hayate-sensei will be given directions from Ero-sennin, along with Lee, Tenten and her father, and

"What about Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Inoichia Yamanaka.

"Ero-sennin will meet up with us later, he is going to be a spy for us on Konoha and provide them with false information. Now follow me!" Naruto said in a leadership tone as he and his three girlfriends took off to the south with the other ninja following behind him.

Back in Konoha Danzo took power as the next Hokage with almost unanimous support from the remaining residents of Konoha, which tipped the old war hawk off to missing members of Konoha. The stand in clan heads had enough loyalty to the previous heads to not tell what happened, but that didn't matter as Danzo was told by a sensor of the Uzumaki chakra leaving the city along with some others. Danzo was furious, but he had to keep his anger under control.

"Get me Agent 1 and Project 1…NOW!" Danzo ordered his underling when his back was turned to others.

"Yessir!" The ROOT sensor said as he disappeared in a seal-less **shunshin**. About 15 minutes later 2 men appeared in Danzo's new office. Now that the old man was away from prying eyes he was able to talk more freely about what to do and who he would have in his office without raising suspicions. The two men that appeared in front of Danzo were about the same height, both wore pitch black body suits with green and brown armor sewn in, and both wore blank masks but in different colors. The one on the left had a black mask with a red design that looked like blood was trailing down it, while the one on the right had a green mask with a fire design on it.

"Listen up you two. I need you to track down and capture Naruto Uzumaki and all the others who left our village. Then bring them back secretly. We will turn the women into breeding stock and have the men specially trained to be the best possible. Then we will have the best of each breed to create more loyal shinobi for our village to work within the shadows and take the most dangerous black ops missions. And if you get it done fast enough I will give each of you one to be a personal breeder and start your own clan." Danzo gave the instructions to his two most secret ROOT members, they were also two of his 5 most loyal.

"Yessir." Both said as they bowed and disappeared in a perfect shunshin.

 **Well, I'm gonna end this here, where will Naruto go and what will they do? Find out next time. Sorry it took me so long. I know what I want to do but when I get to writing it becomes a lot harder. Plus I am back at school with 18 credits this semester so I don't have much free time.**

 **Peace, mcomics!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged

Alright, chapter 5 now. I got 141 follows and 96 favorites sweet!

NarutoKushina: I haven't include Teuchi or Ayame in this story because I could not find a way to work them in well. But their inevitable death will get back to Naruto and it will piss him off. And I have not mentioned Tsunade or Shizune yet, but they will come into the story later on. And thank you so much for your continued reading! It means a lot.

RexTheMighty: I have a unique idea for Naruto to get powers…or at least I hope it is unique. But it won't happen soon and even then it will take a bit of training for him to master.

Knightoftime: yeah I know its kind of fast paced, but so was the invasion overall. But I am going to try and slow it down some. Im not the best with writing, I am more of a science guy but decided to just try it out. Im looking for a coauthor or beta to help me make the story better.

Plums: you call it a crack!fic because I make Danzo so powerful and controlling? The man lived to be an elder as a ninja, which means he is ridiculously strong even if crippled. He has his own army of ninja and is a master of manipulating the mind. Then add Shisui Uchiha's eye and its ultimate genjutsu and you have an incredibly powerful mastermind. He could easily trick and manipulate those not loyal to Naruto or his parents. So Danzo is not far off of what he should have been.

Mas2009: you are just a sad little flame! You only write challenges for others to take, why don't you try writing your own story? Why don't you make your own plot or ideas? I mean to criticize what I am doing then you must be psychic or from the future and know exactly what happens. Otherwise your bitching would be completely senseless….oh wait it is. Read what I wrote to plums to see how Danzo should have been stronger than he was in canon.

Flames are a waste of everyone's time. If you don't like my story then don't read it. If you don't like something then go somewhere else (wow…that also applies to life!)

Alright, let's see where this chapter takes us y'all.

"People Speaking"

" _People Thinking"_

'Writing'

" **Demon/Biju/Higher Beings Speaking"**

" _ **Those guys thinking"**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashbacks_

*Coughing and Sound Effects*

Chapter 5

Naruto was leading the assembly of ninja through the trees, by his side was his mother Kushina Uzumaki. She was telling Naruto about a place that they should go to start a new life for everyone.

"Mom, where exactly are we going?" Our favorite blonde knucklehead ninja asked as he leapt over a birds nest.

"We are going somewhere that belongs to the Uzumaki Clan. It has belonged to our ancestors since the clan was first founded, but it is also out only land on the mainland that belongs to us. We need to go to the border with Wave." Kushina answered.

"Going back to Wave? Sweet! But where exactly?"

"There is an area that is surrounded by a thick fog that not even the strongest wind jutsu could get rid of it. This is because the fog is created by fuinjutsu from the Elder Sages of our clan. Any non-Uzumaki or anyone not with an Uzumaki will get lost and turned around and never make it to our stronghold. But we are only going to stay there for a while until we are sure that no one is following us, but also to have everything prepared for crossing the ocean to Uzushio, our home." Kushina replied.

"Elder Sages? What, are they just really old people or something?" Naruto asked, only for Kushina to hit him on the back of his head.

"No! They are the most experienced fuinjutsu users to ever live. They made seals for all reasons, from storage of anything, to defense, to offense, to sabotage, to control, to creating constructs. They could write seals in ink or blood, create seals with chakra, create seals with elements, simply using their fingers to draw them in the dirt, and one was powerful enough to create seals simply with his mind." Kushina said, which stunned the blonde and the other ninja around her.

Naruto was unable to simply fathom the extent of the power and strength and pure will that it would take to make seals with nothing but one's own mind. As Naruto was busy wrapping his brain around that ability he fell back slightly behind Kushina and Hana. Hana took this opportunity to talk to her futre mother-in-law.

"So Kushina-sama-" Was all the brunette could get out before Kushina interrupted her.

"Hana-chan, please do not call me –sama. I am not the leader of my clan; that title belongs to my baby boy. I was essentially dead, I missed his entire life, and my love is gone. I do not and cannot be the leader of this clan because I have failed my family, I can only advise my son and help you girls prepare for your roles in the future. The ancient Uzumaki Clan created our island home with the forces of nature and their large chakra reserves and spectacular chakra control, and the reason for doing such was to create a home where the family could live peacefully together but still be able to interact with the world. They didn't want their kids being thrust into wars and battles so soon, but to instead enjoy their youth and be well prepared for the world. But they must all be rolling over in their graves to see that their dream was ruined by the war-hawks of this world. Fighting unnecessarily, continuing circles of violence and hatred on old flawed beliefs that we had no say in...Whoops, sorry. I went on a little rant." Kushina said, at the end she scratched her cheek as she smiled, a little embarrassed at what she just did.

"Kushina-kaa, no need to apologize. I actually love that dream of peace. It must be genetic because that's what Naruto wants for his family in the future. A life of peace. But Naruto-kun admits that he is going to have to be a part of the final war against the tyranny of the established regimes across the nations. He is already sad over the loss of life and breaking apart families." Hana said as she kept pace with the redhead.

"He shouldn't trouble himself so much. He will be a great leader and do what needs to get done. I just worry for those who wronged him, Uzumaki don't usually take betrayal and attacks lightly." Kushina said. But suddenly they had to come to a stop, there were two masked figures in front of them. One had a red and black mask and the other had a green and red mask.

"We are gonna have to ask you to stop and return to Konoha to face your punishment." The black and red masked one said as the green and red masked one got on one knee ready to start making hand signs. This was when Naruto noticed what was going on.

"Yeah, well I'm going to have to request you to go fuck yourselves and tell all of Konoha that we are coming to fix the wrongs they committed against us!" Naruto said as he went to the front of the group, Shino on his left and Kiba on his right. Behind them were Hana, Yugao, and Anko, further back were Kushina and Mikoto and Tsume then the rest of the gathered ninja.

"Such foul language for a weapon. We are going to have to cut out your tongue later." Spoke the green and red masked ninja. With that remark Shino let out his hive of kikaichu beetles that swarmed the two masked ninja and hid Kiba and Akamaru's movements. The inuzuka heir and his dog became blurs hiding amongst the swarm, well until that got close to the black and red masked ninja and Akamaru and Kiba both went for a **Tsuga** against him. They hit him dead on but were not strong enough to do more than a few scratches of damage against him before retreating. Naruto on the other hand summoned 20 clones without any seals and all of them went invisible using the **Chameleon Jutsu** , once again without seals. The clones quickly surrounded the two enemies before writing seals on their bodies, but this wet unnoticed as the two ninja could not see or sense them. Naruto himself pulled out his special gloves and put them on, feeling power within the gloves.

"Alright, time to end this." Naruto spoke quietly, signaling his clones to activate their seals all at once. The clones revealed themselves as the fuinjutsu lit up, and as the clones ran in to get closer to the enemies they were absorbed within a massive explosion. The result was a crated, its edges were where the clones were located at. The only thing stanging was a dome of wood.

"A wooden dome? That impossible! The wood style was one and done with the First!" Kushina exclaimed. But Naruto was not concerned as he formed two more clones that each created a **Rasengan**. The two clones then dive bombed the dome from opposite sides, shattering the defensive structure. Naruto followed up with a metal fracturing uppercut to the black and red masked shinobi. The enemy went flying, and then Naruto delivered a quick backhand to the other enemy. Both of the opposing ninja stood up from where they landed, both of their masks cracked and crumbling. When they got back into observable distance their identities were revealed.

"Ahh, dammit time to get rid of our masks." Came from the one with the red and black crumbling mask. When he shed the crumbling construct it was revealed to be Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja. The ire of Kushina went through the roof. Her love's own student was after them!

"Kakashi-sempai, you revealed yourself…guess I will as well." Came the lazy voice of the other person. It was Yamato, but no one knew him except Naruto slightly recognized him, he was a shadow.

"Eh no one knows you Yamato, so it's not as shocking. But anyways let's end this! **Chidori**!" Kakashi lunged toward Naruto, ready to skewer his right lung so Yamato can take him back to Konoha easily. But Naruto suddenly phased out of existence and appeared right back by everyone else.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi exclaimed in anger as he pulled his hand out of the ground.

"It was all me you idiot!" Came a feminine voice behind him, and when he turned around it was revealed to be Mikoto Uchiha, he Sharingan eyes ablaze.

"Kakashi, it's time you pay for spitting on the memory of your sensei!" Mikoto yelled as she fired off fireballs from her mouth. What Kakashi didn't know was that Mikoto was only distracting him so Kushina could attack him. Kushina created a dozen chakra chains and all of them rushed at Kakashi faster than anyone could blink. But Yamato was quick enough to create a wooden defense for Kakashi, so only the tip of one chain scratched the scarecrow man.

But then a hundred chakra chains shot out of the ground and wrapped up Kakashi and Yamato. Then Mikoto walked up to them with her Sharingan spinning rapidly. After about 5 minutes she turned them off.

"They are both 2 of Danzo's most loyal people. But it seems he conditioned them even more after the Uchiha Massacre which he had Itachi commit. He used Shisui's special genjutsu on them slowly and over time to reinforce their loyalty which was starting to faulter. But now it's unbreakable. But I put in a directive to fail any mission regarding us, but to do it just barely so it doesn't seem too suspicious." Mikoto said, feeling tired after such use of her ocular powers.

"Alright let's get going! We need to hurry and put some distance between us and them!" Naruto said as he blasted off with a surge of chakra. He was immediately followed by Hana, Anko, and Yugao, and then the rest of the group.

-3 Days Later-

The Uzumaki led caravan has finally reached their destination, and Kushina created a path through the endless fog so they could reach their safe haven. Once inside they had to work on a plan of gathering needed materials.

"I'll go to Wave with Hana. The people there know me and trust me." Naruto said, also planning on taking Hana on a date while out.

"I'm sorry Naruto but we can't let that happen. If someone recognizes you then information could get back to Konoha and Danzo." Kushina said, sad that she had to hide Naruto until they settled down. Naruto just plopped down onto the ground, but Hana walked over and decided she would try to cheer up her mate-to-be.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's just explore these buildings and see if we find anything useful." Hana said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and led him over to an orange brick with black mortar, two-story building. When the young couple entered they were looking around seeing tons of empty shelves and desks. The wood and metal used to make it all was in perfect condition but Naruto couldn't help but feel that they shouldn't have been empty. Naruto was walking by Hana's side until he stepped onto a fuinjutsu that was inscribed on the floor, it immediately lit up a bright orange blinding the young couple. After what felt like minutes, but was only about 20 seconds, the light died down and the shelves were covered in scrolls and books.

" _ **Naruto! Do you know what you just did**_ **?"** Kurama exclaimed through their link, being woken up from his slumber within Naruto due to the fuinjutsu and what just occurred.

" _What did I do?!"_ Naruto questioned back, confused and worried.

"Hana-chan don't touch anything yet! I don't know if there are booby-traps or anything." Naruto said as he grabbed his girlfriend, not wanting her to be hurt.

" _ **Well Naruto, this is a branch location of the most legendary library to have existed in the world. Your ancestors collected all of their knowledge into scrolls and books to preserve it and their beliefs and hopes and ideals for future generations. They also had a unique way of storing scrolls that were similar and complimentary to each other, that being said there are lots of repetitions for each set. They took blank books and stored a scroll on each page that would teach a jutsu or skill or kata to be used. The largest five books contain more than one scroll per page and are divided into 8 sections. The five books represent the different styles of ninjutsu: Fire, Winde, Lightning, Earth, and Water; each section represents a different rank of jutsu: E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, and Kin/Secret/Forbidden. The books are also able to grow more pages simply by channeling chakra to one of the 8 seals on the spine of the book. These five books were the ultimate knowledge of ninjutsu and anyone who has access to them could potentially unlock all the elements. But only the best Uzumaki could do that before they die of old age. Also at the beginning of each book and each section are Chakra Control and Manipulation practices that are to be mastered before learning any of the ninjutsu in the section. But this isn't the true location of the library, this was a special space-time fuinjutsu branch library to allow the Uzumaki stationed here to get better and to thrive with their own Ninja population separate from Uzushio. This was a safety precaution incase either got attacked then the important documents could be kept safe and so that way the group not under attack could blindside the enemy and make them suffer."**_

" _Really? Wow, that's so cool."_ Naruto was amazed by the knowledge of his family.

"Hana-chan, this is just a portion of the knowledge gathered by the Uzumaki Clan. So I'm going to make a bunch of shadow clones to read as much as possible, you should make one or two as well and have them read somethings. That way they can gather some new techniques and skills for us to practice later and we can continue exploring." Naruto said, still amazed at his ancestors. Hana nodded her head before making a single clone to read a book on plants and how to grow them and use them for poisons or venoms or cures. Naruto made a clone to read each of the Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water's E-rank and D-rank jutsu, each having enough chakra to form 3 more clones to start practicing the control and manipulation and jutsu within the books. Then Naruto created a clone to read up on clan fuinjutsu and two clones to read random books.

The couple then left the building, with Naruto inviting the others to come and read whatever they want so that they may be better prepared in the future. Then the Inuzuka and Uzumaki couple walked to another building, it was the largest building in the camp. It was brick and marble, with massive columns supporting a covered walkway leading to massive white oak doors with gold handles. The walkway itself was made from marble, the same as the cover. Then Naruto opened the door and revealed the inside. The entire inside was wooden, with gold and silver designs, there was also stained glass windows showing beautiful and handsome people who seemed to radiate peace and love. The walkway was oak but covered in a rich and vibrant red silk rug all the way to the very front. There were also rows and rows of benches with cushions. As Naruto approached the front of the room he saw a sculpture of a man crucified and beaten yet he had a regal look to him. Hana was walking and viewing the artwork of tapestries and windows, amazed at the beauty of this building. She slowly joined Naruto at the front and saw the man on the cross, which freaked her out at first. Then the couple noticed fully blooming Morning Glory flowers on the columns in the front by them, releasing a heavenly aroma. As the two were standing there side by side Kushina walked in.

"Oh you two found the church already? I thought you wanted to wait a little longer to get married." The red head woman teased her son and future daughter-in-law. The best they could do was sputter nonsense and blush as red as the rug.

"Kushina-kaa, what is this building exactly?" Hana recovered, still blushing.

"Well it's one of, maybe even, the last church in this world. Yeah there are temples and houses of worship but they are not the same as this church. The others all practice religion based on their region, none ever overlapping except for rare instances. But this church was home to a universally applied religion. It taught and promoted peace and love along with individuality and aiding one another by yourself. This is why the Uzumaki are so family oriented and aided those who asked for it, never asking for anything in return. The leadership of the clan and country never had to dictate anything or collect taxes to support the less fortunate because people did it themselves. This religion is one of the oldest, predating the Sage of Six Paths legend, and it has lasted throughout many turbulent times. The ancient practitioners were massacred, slaughtered, raped, enslaved, mocked, slandered, chased from their homes and ancient places of worship, chased from the tombs of their prophets, and were even plagued by falsehoods and deceit from the inside. But they persevered together, never abandoning themselves or one another. Even when the religion was made illegal by demon worshippers and non-believers under threat of death, the people never gave up and fought on to thrive and keep their loved ones safe." Kushina said as she pulled out an incense burner and placed it in front of an altar in the center of the space. She placed a strong smelling substance that looked like dried sap inside before lighting it with a weak katon justu. The smoke started to flow out and it smelled strong but also had a calming and relaxing effect to those who smelled it. Hana was amazed and decided that she and Naruto were going to get married in a church like this someday.

Later that evening, Naruto and Hana were cuddling in one of the rooms within a house before Yugao and Anko snuck up on them and scared them before tickling the Uzumaki and Inuzuka. This started a 30 minute tickle fight between the 4 young adults until Naruto summoned a large amount of clones and tickled the three girls into submission.

"So Hana-chan…when are you gonna let Naruto-kun take us out on our own dates?" Yugao asked with a tiny little pout. Anko mimicked the pout and just added a "yeah." Hana didn't realize that she was acting so possessive of Naruto and instantly started blushing a deep crimson red from embarrassment.

"O-oh…i-I didn't know I was hogging Naruto-kun. But I am the alpha female, so at least you recognize that." Hana said shocked before she got sassy and teased her two oldest friends. Naruto was actually underneath the three of them since they sat on him to make him stop tickling them.

"You guys can decide who gets blondie tomorrow and the day after that. In three days we are probably leaving for Uzushio so I'm going to train the triplets and help Kiba get stronger." Hana said while she wiggled her butt in front of the trapped Naruto's face.

"I call dibs for tomorrow!" Yugao exclaimed the second Hana stopped talking. All Anko could do was pout at having to wait an extra day before having Naruto all to herself.

While the girls were all discussing this Naruto managed to get both of his arms free. With his now freed hands the mischievous blond quickly gave Anko and Yugao a pinch to their asses, making both of them jump in surprise. That little give was all Naruto needed to hop up and get Hana off guard. Now that all three girls were in a line and Naruto quickly spanked them all before running out of the room laughing. The three girls all blushed before they chased after him and wet through the entire house before figuring out he must have hid in the sauna. Naruto didn't expect them to check the sauna if it was in use so he decided to relax in there for a little while and only had an orange towel covering him while laying on the wooden bench. But Anko had other plans as she expertly opened the door slowly as to not disturb the steam. Then Yugao carefully snuck into the room and got next to Naruto without him noticing, and Hana was waiting by the door to tackle Naruto when he tried to escape. Yugao then yelled "boo" right next to the blond who got extremely surprised by Yugao and took off out the door…only to be tackled by Hana. Then Anko and Yugao joined in on tackling Naruto. And after a couple minutes Naruto stopped struggling with a red face and laid still. The girls were first confused but then realized that Naruto was now barely covered by the towel and they each had a hand close to his special staff, and that due to the steam their shirts were wet and revealed the contours of their breasts perfectly. The four of them were blushing a deep red in embarrassment and quickly all disappeared back to their rooms to hide for a little bit before joining back up. Eventually they all moved back into Naruto's master bedroom and cuddled together enjoying the company and peace before they slowly fell asleep.

Naruto woke up to find only Yugao in his arms.

" _Well I guess that makes sense since today is her day only."_ Naruto thought as he looked over at his purple haired sword mistress. Naruto couldn't help but smile and blush as he looked over her sleeping form, taking in her soft and gentle facial features full of love even while asleep or her amazing body from her perfect c-cup breasts, then slender waist and toned stomach down to her nice wide hips, then her long toned legs.

"See something you like Na-ru-to-kuuun?" Yugao sensually asked the Uzumaki heir, causing him to blush before he started smirking.

"Yeah, all of you." Naruto slightly growled out as he leaned in to claim Yugao's lips for a good morning make out session.

An hour later the blonde Uzumaki heir and his purple haired sword mistress left the house. The two of them explored what looked to be a market district. Yugao wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm as they leisurely walked through the buildings. One building stood out in particular to Yugao, and that was a building filled with stuffed animals. The purple haired beauty dragged the young blond man through the store while grabbing only the few that stood out the most. Yugao grabbed an orange fox, a turquoise toad, a midnight black and silver wolf, a purple and red snake, and a purple and blue cat.

"Ah Yugao-chan, grabbing stuffed animals that remind you of us?" Naruto teased with a light kiss to her soft lips, teasing her.

"Yeah, don't you dare start telling people or I will start cutting you with my sword. And I know the fox will heal you so you can't be badly injured by that." Yugao said as she slapped his chest, but Naruto knew she was joking. So in return he gave her round ass a little smack, which made her jump and blush a bright crimson red, but she enjoyed her man touching her body like that.

The young couple then walked around before Yugao's stomach growled, she instantly covered her stomach with her arms and blushed, but Naruto laughed at her expense. As Yugao was blushing and feeling embarrassed Naruto brought out a picnic basket with food he made for the two of them. It was nothing special, just fried rice with eggs and vegetables and steak and mushrooms with a container of beef ramen and naruto fish cakes and sweet iced tea to drink. Yugao laughed at that, Naruto made the food that shared the same name as him.

"Mmmm I love naruto." Yugao said as she ate one of the fishcakes.

"I love you too Yugao-chan." Naruto said, before he saw her smirk.

"I was talking about the fishcakes. But I guess I love you too." She teased the blond before she leaned over to kiss him and they split the fishcake she had between her lips. The couple fed each other and laughed at each other when one of them dropped a piece of food on themselves. Naruto then took a napkin and tore it into little balls, and when Yugao wasn't paying attention he tossed a couple into her generous cleavage, making her blush before she looked pointedly at him.

"Really Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. But if another guy did that I would kick their ass because you are all mine." Naruto said possessively, which turned Yugao on a little.

"My Naruto-kun, my hero. Looks like you are becoming a bit more possessive like the top alpha." Yugao teased him, using what Hana called him when they were talking about how much they enjoy being with the blond. Naruto only blushed and smiled before he laid back with his arms behind his head, and Yugao soon laid by his side, her leg over his waist and her arms around his chest while she rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck a few times.

"Naruto-kun, I am so happy you are with me." She whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled on his side to face her, giving her a chaste peck on the lips.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what." Naruto told her softly with a soft smile on his lips before Yugao kissed him deeply. This led to a long make out session that ended after they both went too long without air and got light headed, but they enjoyed it the whole time. When they finished Naruto remembered he brought a special dessert for Yugao…chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream.

"Yugao-chan, close your eyes please." She complied and then felt some cold ceramic in her hands. When she opened them she let out a squeal of joy.

"Yuuuummmmmm! My favorite! Thankyou Naruto-kun." Yugao quickly said before she started eating her ice-cream. And as she started eating it she moaned a little from how sweet and cold it was, but she didn't know she was moaning lightly. Naruto however noticed and couldn't help but blush up a storm as pervers thoughts filled his head, caused by the sexy and arousing sound of Yugao's light moans.

When Yugao finished she noticed Naruto's dazed appearance and tried snapping him out of it. But he only mumbled a few words.

"Yugao-chan's moans sound so wonderful. I can't wait to hear them more often." This caused Yugao to blush bright red before she pushed Naruto over and sat on his chest. When Naruto came to, he felt Yugao firm yet soft ass on his chest and saw the perfect contours of her body shining in the sun light and had to resist the urge to explore her body.

"Uhhmm….Yugao-chan…what are ya doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sitting on you, because you were in a little dazed pervert state." Yugao teased, making Naruto blush before she leaned down and kissed him deeply again.

The couple then spent the remainder of the afternoon where they were, cuddling under the sky and clouds. They talked about almost everything, except having children because they were still in the early stages of their relationship and did not want to think about having children until there was a place to finally call home.

END.

Well…damn that took a while to write. I still have to write Anko's date with Naruto but I decided to cut it off here and allow yall to get a new chapter. This is the longest one I have written. I am looking for a co-author or a beta to join me and help make the story flow better and be more descriptive and appealing. As I write this I have it playing in my head but I cannot translate that into writing as well as others can. And sorry for this taking so long to get put up, college and all.

Have a good one yall ~~~ mcomics


End file.
